A Demon Inside You
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Przyjazd jednej pacjentki powoduje nieodwracalne zmiany w Briarcliff. Z pozoru niewinna dziewczyna okaże się być potęgą, z jaką nawet sam diabeł będzie musiał się liczyć.
1. Enigma

**Rozdział pierwszy: Enigma**

* * *

Monsinior Howard poprawił naprędce zgięty rąbek sutanny, schodząc jednocześnie po schodach szybkim krokiem.

Zaledwie kilka dni temu ich placówka zyskała nowego pacjenta – Kita Walkera, oskarżonego o zamordowanie własnej żony. Jego przybycie wywołało niemałą sensację w Briarcliff. Słyszano o nim, zanim jeszcze podjęta została decyzja o przeniesieniu go tutaj w celu ewaluacji. Młody, biały mężczyzna, który zdecydował się w tak trudnych i burzliwych czasach jak te związać z czarnoskórą kobietą. Timothy musiał mu przyznać jedno – odwagę w byciu innym od całej reszty. Choć w jego oczach wciąż pozostawał mordercą, kłamcą i szaleńcem, to jedno było pewne – nie był tchórzem.

A kłamcą w jego oczach był dlatego, bo przez cały czas upierał się, że jego żonę porwali kosmici.

Oderwał się chwilę potem od tych myśli. W Briarcliff nie było teraz jednej wolnej osoby – wszyscy byli zajęci pacjentami. To dlatego właśnie spieszył się do głównego wejścia, aby przyjąć nowego pacjenta. Oryginalnie miała się tym zająć siostra Jude, ale ona była teraz kompletnie zaabsorbowana pracą na oddziale zamkniętym. Na domiar tego rodzina pacjenta przyjechała dwie godziny za wcześnie. Nie było jak jej oderwać od pracy. Musiał więc wszystko ogarnąć sam.

Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tej nowej osobie. Zdołał tylko usłyszeć od siostry Jude, że chodziło najprawdopodobniej o schizofrenię. Więcej mu nie wyjaśniła, zbyt zajęta zajmowaniem się kilkoma pacjentami naraz.

Dotarł do końca schodów w tym samym momencie, w którym przez drzwi główne weszła do środka trójka ludzi: mężczyzna i kobieta po pięćdziesiątce i młoda, góra dwudziestopięcioletnia.

Timothy zastygł na moment w miejscu i przyjrzał się szybko każdemu nowoprzybyłemu z osobna. Starsza kobieta była niska i drobna, o cienkich, mysich włosach, okrągłej twarzy opalonej słońcem i wiatrem, z widocznymi oznakami starzenia. Jej jasne, szare oczy wyróżniały się na tle jej pełnej twarzy, której kształt nadawał jej niewinny, nawet dziewczęcy urok. Mężczyzna był niewiele wyższy od niej – był z całą pewnością niższy od monsiniora o pół głowy. Mógł mieć może z metr siedemdziesiąt, nie więcej. Miał ciemne blond włosy i ciepłe, błękitne oczy. Przyglądając się im tak, Timothy doszedł do jedynego logicznego wniosku.

 _Ona w ogóle nie wygląda jak ich córka._

Dziewczyna, która z nimi przyjechała, była mniej więcej wzrostu swojego ojca – mogła być maksymalnie o 2-3 centymetry od niego niższa, zważywszy na to, że miała na sobie buty na niskiej koturnie. Była szczupła, ale nie chuda, o sylwetce, przez którą siostra Jude z pewnością przyglądałaby się jej krytycznie od pierwszej chwili. Jej włosy były długie za pas, gęste i falowane, ciemnobrązowe. Cerę miała delikatnie opaloną, bez żadnej skazy, owalną, z subtelnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi, prostym, zgrabnym nosem, naturalnie zaróżowionymi ustami i ciemnymi oczami okalanymi gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami.

 _Tak… siostra Jude jak nic by ją znienawidziła. Nie znosi ona kobiet piękniejszych od siebie. I młodszych._

Zaraz potem poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w gardle i z trudem powstrzymał się od poprawienia koloratki, jaka nagle zaczęła go cisnąć. Może i był księdzem, ale nie był ślepy. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę ładna.

 _Skup się, Timothy. Skup się. Nie możesz ulec takim pokusom. Jesteś silniejszy od tego._

\- Państwo Douglas, zgadza się? – spytał się zaraz potem miłym, uprzejmym głosem starszej pary, odsuwając niebezpieczne myśli daleko w tył. Kobieta pokiwała tylko głową, trzymając się kurczowo swojego męża. _Naprawdę ani trochę jej nie przypominają._ – pomyślał, mogąc się im teraz przyjrzeć dokładniej z bliska. – _Hm, może odziedziczyła tę urodę po swojej babce lub innym dalszym krewnym._

\- W czym mogę państwu pomóc? – spytał się ich, gdy chwilę potem weszli do jego gabinetu razem z córką i usiedli po obu jej stronach na prostych, drewnianych krzesłach przed biurkiem.

\- Nasza Elyon… ona ma pewne problemy. – Brwi mężczyzny drgnęły nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał to imię. _Elyon… inne imię Boga według księgi Genezy. Najwyższy Bóg… ciekawe imię jej wybrali._

\- Jakie to są dokładnie problemy?

\- Ona… słyszy głosy. – zaczęła niepewnie jej matka. – Trwa to już od jakiegoś czasu. My… my martwimy się, że coś ją może chcieć opętać.

 _To dlatego powiedziała mi, że to może być schizofreniczka. Słyszenie głosów to jeden z najbardziej popularnych objawów u nich. Ale… nie, to coś innego._ – Jedno uważne spojrzenie na dziewczynę i wiedział, że nie ma do czynienia z chorą osobą. Była w pełni świadoma wszystkiego, a w jej spojrzeniu nie dostrzegł cienia strachu czy zagubienia. Nie… to było coś zupełnie innego.

\- Czy mógłbym z państwa córką porozmawiać przez chwilę sam? – spytał się ich po dłuższej chwili. – Pozwoli mi to lepiej poznać jej problem.

Para od razu się na to zgodziła. Wyszli szybko, bez problemu zostawiając swoją córkę sam na sam z nieznajomym. Był księdzem, więc być może dlatego tak szybko i łatwo mu zaufali. Już nie raz przez coś takiego przechodził. Wystarczyła sutanna i koloratka, aby ludzie wyznawali swoje najmroczniejsze sekrety i zawierzali własne życia. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł się czasami przez to ważny i chciany.

Po ich wyjściu na długą chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Timothy obserwował dziewczynę uważnie, która dla odmiany przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem jemu. Kąciki jej ust zadrżały w pewnym momencie nieznacznie, jak gdyby powstrzymywała się ona od uśmiechnięcia.

\- Nie słyszysz tak naprawdę głosów, prawda? – spytał się jej. – Nie wyglądasz mi na osobę, która by miała takie problemy.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie kątem ust.

 _O, jest._ – pomyślał z triumfem, dostrzegając to, czego szukał w niej od samego początku. – _Ten błysk w oku._

Widział w swoim życiu kilka osób z takim charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku – zawsze to były osoby w pełni zdrowe na umyśle i bardzo inteligentne.

 _Nawet najtęższe umysły tego świata nie są wolne od mroku chorób psychicznych._ – przypomniał sobie jednak zaraz potem. – _Teraz zachowuje się normalnie, ale potem może być inaczej. Być może ma ona jednak jakieś problemy. Gdyby było inaczej, jej rodzice z pewnością by jej tutaj nie wieźli tyle mil._

\- Owszem, słyszę. – odpowiedziała mu w końcu Elyon.

Nawet nie próbowała temu zaprzeczyć. Timothy zdusił w sobie chęć wydania z siebie zduszonego okrzyku zaskoczenia.

\- I przyznajesz to tak otwarcie, bez cienia wstydu czy zażenowania.

\- A czemu miałabym się tego wstydzić? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

 _Ciekawy przypadek, naprawdę… nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Powinna tu zostać, przynajmniej na razie. Chcę zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie._

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę. – polecił jej, wstając jednocześnie od biurka. – Zaczekaj. Za chwilę po ciebie wrócę.

\- Spokojnie, nigdzie się nie planuję wybierać. – Gdy ten się odwrócił, żeby się na nią spojrzeć, dziewczyna posłała mu szeroki, niewinny uśmiech. Nie kupił go jednak. Jedno spojrzenie w jej oczy i wiedział, że to wszystko była fasada. Jej uśmiech może i był uroczy i niewinny, ale w jej oczach igrały iście demoniczne błyski.

Po wyjściu udał się prosto do doktora Thredsona. Niekoniecznie lubił tego mężczyznę, ale na tę chwilę był jedyną osobą, jaka mogła dokładnie przeprowadzić ewaluację psychologiczną dziewczyny.

\- Doktorze Thredson. – zaczął, doganiając mężczyznę w momencie, gdy ten miał już wejść do swojego gabinetu. Na dźwięk swojego imienia odwrócił się on powoli w stronę kapłana i spojrzał się na niego uważnie. – Mamy nową pacjentkę. Trzeba przeprowadzić z nią szczegółowy wywiad i ocenić jej stan.

\- Dobrze, za chwilę będę mógł się tym zająć. – odpowiedział mu po chwili. Zachowanie monsiniora Howarda zaciekawiło go. Mężczyzna nie przepadał za nim i od samego początku otwarcie dał mu to do zrozumienia. Teraz jednak prosił go o pomoc. Nie mógł przepuścić sobie takiej okazji. – Przygotuję szybko wszystko, co trzeba. Ty możesz w tym czasie przyprowadzić do mnie tę pacjentkę.

Timothy z trudem powstrzymał się od zwrócenia Oliverowi uwagi. Zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio, nie używając żadnego zwrotu grzecznościowego odnoszącego się do jego profesji czy funkcji, jaką sprawował w hierarchii kościelnej. Odpuścił mu jednak. Jeszcze go nauczy, jak się powinien do niego zwracać.

Gdy wrócił do swojego gabinetu po Elyon, ta wciąż cierpliwie na niego czekała. Dziewczyna wstała, gdy tylko zobaczyła, że ten po nią wrócił, po czym bez słowa podeszła do niego, przez cały ten czas nie spuszczając z niego swojego czujnego, pozornie niewinnego spojrzenia.

 _Pilnuj się._ – skarcił samego siebie, odrywając jednocześnie na moment spojrzenie od Elyon. – _Nie możesz ulec swoim pokusom. Nie możesz._

Niepewnie ujął ją za ramię i poprowadził ze sobą w stronę gabinetu Thredsona. Dziewczyna nie stawiała żadnego oporu – pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do psychiatry bez słowa sprzeciwu. Chociaż nie patrzył się na nią, Timothy czuł na sobie jej zaciekawione, uważne spojrzenie. Pilnował się jednak najlepiej, jak tylko mógł, aby nie obrócić się w jej stronę.

 _Nie możesz temu ulec._ – powtarzał sobie raz za razem. – _Jesteś silniejszy od tego. Jesteś. Uwierz w siebie. Spoczywa na tobie zbyt wielki obowiązek. Nie możesz ulec swoim pokusom._

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu dotarli do drzwi gabinetu Thredsona. Timothy zapukał cztery razy i zaraz potem otworzył drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź od doktora.

Oliver czekał już na nich, siedząc przy swoim biurku. Słysząc ich, podniósł nieznacznie spojrzenie znad dokumentów innych pacjentów, którymi planował zająć się później. Gdy tylko jego spojrzenie stanęło na młodej pacjentce, cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego ustach.

 _Teraz to rozumiem… Dlatego sam nie chce się nią zająć._ – Spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu omiotło szybko całą osobę dziewczyny. – _Martwi się pewnie, że ulegnie pokusie. I, prawdę mówiąc… wcale mu się nie dziwię._

\- To są jej podstawowe akta. – Timothy wręczył mu cienki plik dokumentów otrzymanych od rodziców dziewczyny. Oliver przyjął je bez słowa i położył powoli przed sobą, na szczycie małej kupki innych dokumentów, jakie przed chwilą przeglądał. – Przeprowadź z nią własny wywiad i oceń ją. Ale sądzę, że powinna tu zostać. – dodał po chwili, powoli wycofując się w stronę wyjścia. Oliver obserwował go w milczeniu, aż ten nie zniknął za drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy swoją uwagę skupił na młodej dziewczynie stojącej przed nim.

\- Usiądź. – poinstruował ją, wskazując na krzesło przed sobą. Gdy ta usiadła, ten omiótł ją jeszcze raz uważnym spojrzeniem.

 _Ktoś taki jak ona nie pasuje do takiego miejsca._ – pomyślał, nie przestając się jej przyglądać. – _Co może być z nią nie tak…?_

\- Jak masz na imię? – spytał się jej na początek.

\- Elyon. – _Nawet jej głos jest intrygujący. Ciekawa osoba._ – Elyon Douglas.

\- To nie są twoi biologiczni rodzice, prawda? – zadał następne pytanie, przeglądając jednocześnie akta dziewczyny. – Zostałaś przez nich adoptowana, gdy miałaś…

\- Sześć lat. – dokończyła za niego Elyon.

\- Czemu nie zaadoptowali też twojego brata bliźniaka? – zaciekawił się Oliver. W dokumentach z sierocińca widniało wyraźnie, że została ona przyjęta razem ze swoim bratem. – Nie chcieli syna?

\- Nie stać ich było na dwójkę dzieci. – Ton głosu, w jakim mu odpowiedziała, był spokojny, niemalże stoicki i pozbawiony emocji. Jej spojrzenie przeczyło jednak tej monotonii. Ogniki, jakie igrały w jej ciemnych oczach, zdradzały jej potencjalną buntowniczą, bardziej ciekawą stronę. – A poza tym chcieli córkę, nie syna.

\- Czemu to zostałaś sprowadzona? – Wiedział, że odnajdzie informacje o tym w aktach od lekarza rodzinnego, które były dołączone do reszty dokumentów. Wolał to jednak usłyszeć od niej samej. Jej osoba zainteresowała go niezmiernie. Wydawała się w pełni świadoma wszystkiego. Nie rozumiał, co mogło być z nią nie tak. – Masz jakieś mroczne zapędy, których nie możesz kontrolować? Okaleczasz się? A może rodzice przyłapali cię w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z inną dziewczyną i chcą cię z tego wyleczyć?

W odpowiedzi Elyon tylko się uśmiechnęła kątem ust.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. – odezwała się w końcu, po dość długiej chwili milczenia. – Po prostu słyszę głosy, których oni nie są w stanie usłyszeć. Nic wyjątkowego.

\- Tu bym się z tobą nie zgodził. – Sposób, w jaki mu to przekazała, zaciekawił go niezmiernie. – Coś takiego z automatu klasyfikuje człowieka na oddział zamknięty. I rzadko taki człowiek jest tak spokojny jak ty teraz. – dodał po chwili, a kąciki jego ust zadrżały nieznacznie, gdy z trudem powstrzymał się od podobnego uśmiechu, który przed chwilą posłała mu Elyon.

 _Ona na pewno nie słyszy żadnych głosów._ – stwierdził, lustrując ją uważnie od stóp do głów. – _Nie pasuje to podręcznikowych przykładów schizofrenii. W ogóle nie pasuje zachowaniem do tego typu pacjentów. Czyżby udawała? Może chce w ten sposób uciec od swoich rodziców?_ – Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku jej przedramionom, odsłoniętym do połowy dzięki rękawom ciemnozielonej sukienki, jaką miała na sobie. Nie dostrzegł na nich żadnych siniaków, otarć czy ran. Wiedział jednak, że nie tylko przemoc fizyczna może zniszczyć człowieka. Znęcanie się nad psychiką człowieka niejednokrotnie wywoływało większe i trudniejsze do zaleczenia zniszczenia. Bo o ile ludzkie ciało dało się wyleczyć, o tyle raz zniszczona psychika często nigdy nie powracała do dawnego, normalnego stanu.

 _I co ja mam z nią teraz zrobić?_ – spytał się sam siebie po dłuższej chwili namysłu. – _Czy powinienem zaakceptować jej przyjęcie tutaj? Czy to słuszne?_

W tym samym momencie jego myśli powędrowały ku osobie wielebnego. Przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo wzburzony i jednocześnie zawstydzony. Schylił nisko głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech, jaki wykwitł na jego ustach.

 _Niech tu zostanie. Jeśli nas okłamuje, szybko to wyjdzie. Jeśli mówi prawdę, wtedy otrzyma pomoc, której potrzebuje._

Chwilę potem wezwał do swojego gabinetu rodziców dziewczyny. Cały czas po głowie chodziły mu wyobrażenia tego, jak zareaguje monsinior Howard, gdy zobaczy na korytarzach Briarcliff Elyon Douglas.

\- Zdecydowałem się przyjąć państwa córkę do naszej placówki. – zaczął, patrząc się przy tym prosto na rodziców dziewczyny. – Trudno jest mi po jednej rozmowie stwierdzić, jakie dokładnie problemy ma ona i jak głęboko sięgają. Będziemy musieli przyjąć ją na chociaż kilka dni uważnej obserwacji, abyśmy mogli ocenić obiektywnie jej stan.

Jej rodzice tylko pokiwali głowami, wyraźnie oddychając przy tym z ulgą. Po ich zachowaniu wyglądało to tak, jakby te głosy, które Elyon słyszała, oddziaływały też negatywnie na nich. Patrząc się jednak na nią w ogóle nie odnosił tego wrażenia – zupełnie jak gdyby nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

 _Ona naprawdę może to wszystko udawać._ – pomyślał, gdy żegnał rodziców swojej nowej pacjentki niedługo potem. – _A oni, zapewne zacofani i bogobojni do ekstremum, łyknęli to jak pelikany. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak właśnie było._

Gdy Elyon została z nim na powrót sama, obserwował ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, próbując ją ocenić na swój własny sposób. Była dla niego enigmą, której nie mógł w żaden sposób rozgryźć – i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że fascynowało go to. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zdecydowałby się na bycie umieszczonym w takim miejscu jak Briarcliff.

I właśnie dlatego chciał ją tu zatrzymać – aby poznać całą prawdę i zobaczyć, o co tu naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Elyon przeszła całą procedurę przyjęcia z iście stoickim spokojem – wykonywała kolejno wszystkie polecenia, od oddania wezwanym do niej młodszym siostrom ubrań i przebrania się w prostą, jednolitą, długą jasnoszarą koszulę, po bycie umieszczoną w pomieszczeniu z kilkoma innymi pacjentkami. Trafił jej się pokój z dwoma młodymi kobietami – oskarżoną o zamordowanie całej swojej rodziny Grace oraz leczącą się z nimfomanii Shelley.

\- Cześć, nowy nabytku. – powiedziała do niej ta druga, gdy tylko drzwi do celi zamknęły się. – Za co trafiłaś do tego piekła na ziemi?

Elyon nie odpowiedziała jej od razu – obróciła się najpierw wokół swojej osi, dokładnie przyglądając się gołym ścianom z ciemnego kamienia i pojedynczemu, wysoko usytuowanemu oknu okratowanego od zewnątrz i wewnątrz grubymi prętami. Usiadła następnie na jednym z dwóch wolnych łóżek, i dopiero wtedy zwróciła swoją uwagę na swoje nowe towarzyszki niedoli.

\- Głosy w głowie. – odpowiedziała Shelley, pukając się przy tym kilka razy palcem wskazującym w prawą skroń.

\- Uuu, to nieźle. – młoda kobieta pokiwała z dezaprobatą głową. Jej nieco młodsza towarzyszka, jasna szatynka, przysłuchiwała się tylko ich rozmowie w milczeniu, uważnie obserwując nowoprzybyłą. – Będą z tobą jakieś problemy? Darcie się w nocy, atakowanie rzeczy, których nie ma… no wiesz, tego typu sprawy?

\- Spokojnie, nic wam ze mną nie grozi. – zapewniła ją ze spokojem Elyon, odwracając przy tym na moment spojrzenie w stronę drzwi, które pozostawały teraz lekko uchylone. Była ona jednak pewna tego, że na noc te drzwi będą zaryglowane na siedem spustów. – Nie będę miała żadnych groźnych epizodów.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyś w ogóle nie była chora. – Po słowach Grace Elyon obróciła się w jej stronę powoli. Gdy dziewczyna dostrzegła jej spojrzenie, od razu pojęła, że ma rację. – Też tu cię wrzucono wbrew twojej woli, prawda? – Młoda dziewczyna ożywiła się nagle. – Chciałabyś pewnie stąd uciec, prawda? Nie chcesz tu być, tak jak my. Możesz nam pomóc stąd uciec.

\- Jestem dokładnie tu, gdzie chciałam się znaleźć. – brunetka zaskoczyła obydwie kobiety tą odpowiedzią. – Nie zamierzam się na razie nigdzie stąd wybierać.

\- Czemu chciałabyś się tutaj znaleźć? – zdziwiła się Shelley. – Nikt normalny tutaj nie chce przebywać. Cholera, nawet największe świry tego miejsca chcą stąd zwiać. Czemu miałabyś tu zostać?

W odpowiedzi Elyon spojrzała się na nią w taki sposób, że młoda kobieta aż musiała zamrugać kilkakrotnie. Intensywność tego spojrzenia sprawiła, że jej oczy momentalnie zaczęły ją piec. Poczuła się tak, jakby ta dziwna nowa pacjentka przeszywała swoim wzrokiem jej duszę na wskroś.

\- Bo muszę. – odparła po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna. – Ale jak chcecie, to mogę wam wciąż pomóc w tej ucieczce, którą planujecie. – dodała zaraz potem jak gdyby nigdy nic. – To miejsce nie jest dobre, w tym jednym masz rację. Ale nie mogę przegapić tej szansy. Wszyscy zagrali dokładnie tak, jak tego chciałam. Grzechem byłoby zmarnować taką okazję.

\- Jesteś cholernie dziwna, wiesz o tym? – spytała jej się Shelley. Elyon w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

\- A kto z nas nie jest?


	2. Sojuszniczki

**Rozdział drugi: Sojuszniczki**

* * *

Następne dni przebiegły stosunkowo spokojnie. Shelley i Grace trzymały się blisko siebie, dalej opracowując plan ucieczki. Nie rozmawiały zbyt często z „tą nową" – coś w jej osobie sprawiało, że obie czuły się dziwnie. Nie bały się jej jednak – po prostu nie mogły zrozumieć jej toku rozumowania oraz tego, jakie miała plany wobec tego miejsca.

Nie powiedziały o niczym żadnej z sióstr ani lekarzowi – nienawidziły tego miejsca i jeśli jej zamierzeniem było zniszczenie go, to zamierzały dać jej pełną swobodę działania. Siedziały więc i obserwowały ją, licząc na to, że wkrótce dowiedzą się, co ona planuje – bo jak na razie dziewczyna nic im nie zdradziła poza enigmatycznymi, nic nie mówiącymi im pół-wyjaśnieniami.

\- Ciekawa jestem, czego ona tu właściwie szuka. – rozmyślała Grace, gdy razem z Shelley miały okazję przez chwilę pobyć same w swoim pokoju. – Co tu można znaleźć? Chyba tylko jeszcze większe kłopoty.

\- Może szuka ona jakichś brudów na nich. – zasugerowała jej Shelley. – Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby tak było. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ktoś taki się tu zjawi.

\- Nie wygląda mi ona na dziennikarkę. – wymamrotała po dłuższej chwili drobna szatynka. – Poza tym… ją tutaj przecież przywieźli jej rodzice. To nie ma sensu.

Shelley w odpowiedzi roześmiała się głośno.

\- Tacy, co chcą coś odkryć, posuną się do jeszcze większej szopki, byle przekonać tych, których chcą zdemaskować, że nie stanowią dla nich żadnego zagrożenia. – Shelley zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę po tych słowach, zastanawiając się nagle nad czymś intensywnie. – Ciekawe, kogo obrała sobie za swój cel.

\- Najszybciej stawiałabym na siostry, które tu rządzą. – Grace powiedziała niemalże od razu. – Są tu najgorsze.

\- Fakt… ale są tylko płotkami. Jeśli już na którejś miałaby się skupiać, to byłaby to pewnie siostra Jude. Ta menda jest z nich wszystkich naprawdę najgorsza. Może to być też księżulek. – wymamrotała chwilę potem, gdy tylko na to wpadła. – Na pewno ma sporo za uszami. Młodo objął tu stanowisko i trzyma się tu chyba najdłużej ze wszystkich, którzy szefowali temu ośrodkowi. I to jego kumplowanie się z Ardenem…

\- Może to właśnie jego chce ona zdemaskować? – Grace zasugerowała nagle. – Ten gość jest cholernie dziwny. Mam dreszcze za każdym razem, gdy go widzę.

\- Tak, to może być on. – Shelley zgodziła się z nią po krótkiej chwili namysłu. – To prawie na pewno jest…

Grace spojrzała się z dezorientacją na przyjaciółkę, która nagle zamilkła w połowie zdania. Gdy tylko zorientowała się, że ta wpatruje się w coś przed sobą, obróciła się szybko w stronę, w którą ona się teraz patrzyła. Grace sama zaraz potem zastygła, gdy zobaczyła, że w wejściu do ich pokoju stoi nikt inny jak obiekt ich rozmowy, Elyon.

\- Rozluźnijcie poślady, dziewczyny. – zażartowała nowa, widząc ich wystraszone miny. – Nie zjem was przecież. I nie jestem reporterką. – dodała zaraz potem, wchodząc do środka i jak gdyby nigdy nic siadając na swoim łóżku. – Ale ta, która wprowadzi się dzisiaj naprzeciw nas jest nią. – tu wskazała skinieniem kciuka na drzwi do pomieszczenia znajdującego się dokładnie naprzeciw ich pokoju, po drugiej stronie korytarza.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zdziwiła się Grace. Osoba tej nowej fascynowała ją niezmiernie. Wydawała się wiedzieć rzeczy, o których nikt inny nie wiedział. Nie kłamała też mówiąc, że nie będzie im sprawiać żadnych problemów – wszystkie noce, które przespała z nimi w jednym pokoju były ciche i niezmącone żadnymi krzykami czy rzucaniem się w łóżku i widzeniem omamów. W ogóle nie zachowywała się jak osoba, która rzekomo słyszała głosy. _Chyba że…_ – To te głosy ci o tym powiedziały, prawda? – spytała się po dłuższej chwili z wahaniem słabym, lekko drżącym głosem.

Elyon w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Będzie tu za jakieś dwie godziny. – powiedziała jej, kładąc się jednocześnie na materacu. Przykryła się następnie cienką kołdrą i odwróciła do obydwu młodych kobiet plecami. – Na imię ma Lana. Obudźcie mnie, jak tylko tu się zjawi. Wolałabym nie ominąć rozmowy z nią.

Grace i Shelley spojrzały się po sobie ze strachem i dezorientacją. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę dziwna.

~0~

Elyon niemalże idealnie wszystko wykalkulowała – dokładnie dwie godziny i jedenaście minut po tym, jak się położyła, do pokoju naprzeciw zaprowadzona została dość wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta po trzydziestce. Grace i Shelley przez jakiś czas wykłócały się szeptem, która z nich powinna obudzić teraz Elyon, i w końcu to Shelley przypadł ten „zaszczyt". Nie musiała długo się z tym zmagać – potrząsnęła tylko lekko dziewczyną i ta obudziła się od razu i usiadła na łóżku z taką łatwością, jak gdyby w ogóle nie spała przez cały ten czas.

Lana zjawiła się w ich pokoju niedługo potem – przyszła do nich, aby spytać się ich o to, w jakich warunkach można tu trafić. Była wzburzona tym, jak została potraktowana.

\- To normalne w Briarcliff. – powiedziała jej Shelley, gdy wysłuchały już całego monologu sfrustrowanej kobiety. – Można tu trafić za najmniejszą pierdołę. W wielu przypadkach wystarczy też, że rodzina cię tu przywiezie i powie, że jesteś szurnięta, i tyle – nie będą nawet zadawać większych pytań. My wszystkie trzy jesteśmy tego przykładem. – dodała zaraz potem.

\- Za co tu trafiłyście? – zaciekawiła się Lana.

\- Ja za to, że „za często się puszczałam". – tu Shelley wykonała palcami obu rąk gest nawiasów, wywracając przy tym z irytacją oczami. – Śmiałam zdradzić swojego męża raz, podczas gdy ten zdradzał mnie wielokrotnie. Grace wysłali tu, bo rzekomo zabiła swoją rodzinę, mimo że zrobił to jakiś morderca, który się włamał do ich domu, ale rodzina jej ojca oskarżyła ją o to mimo to, chcąc się jej pozbyć. A ona… – tu Shelley zamilkła na chwilę i spojrzała się bokiem na Elyon, która w milczeniu siedziała na swoim łóżku i czekała cierpliwie, aż ta dokończy to, co zaczęła mówić. – Ona ponoć słyszy głosy.

To zaciekawiło Lanę, która niemalże od razu spojrzała się z zainteresowaniem na młodą brunetkę.

\- Głosy? – zdziwiła się nieco. – Nie wyglądasz na schizofreniczkę.

\- Mało kto wygląda na schizofrenika. – odpowiedziała jej na to Elyon, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – To jedna z tych chorób, które nie łatwo jest rozpoznać po wyglądzie drugiego człowieka. I nie, nie jestem jedną z tych osób. – dodała zaraz potem. – Po prostu towarzyszą mi głosy, które mówią mi różne rzeczy. I te rzeczy z reguły się sprawdzają.

\- Jak przybycie tutaj ciebie. – odezwała się w tej chwili Grace. Gdy Lana przeniosła na moment uwagę na nią, szatynka wykorzystała to, aby kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. – Wiedziała kilka godzin wcześniej, że się tu zjawisz.

\- Naprawdę? – zdumiała się kobieta. – Fascynujące. – Jej uwaga zaraz potem ponownie przeniosła się na osobę Elyon. – Jeśli to prawda, to z takim darem nie powinnaś siedzieć w psychiatryku, tylko występować w telewizji.

Elyon roześmiała się głośno na jej słowa, wyraźnie nimi rozbawiona.

\- To też przemknęło przez głowy moich staruszków. – powiedziała. – Niedaleko naszej miejscowości rozbił się na polach wędrowny cyrk „dziwactw" i parę osób zasugerowało im, że tam powinni mnie oddać, bo przynajmniej dostaliby za mnie jakieś pieniądze. Uznali jednak, że taką „wariatkę" jak mnie lepiej będzie oddać tam, gdzie ktoś się mną zajmie zamiast wykorzystywać mój zdolności do zbijania na mnie fortuny.

\- Nie wyglądasz mi ani trochę na wariatkę. – odparła na to Lana, lustrując przy tym dziewczynę uważnym spojrzeniem. – Żadna z was nie wygląda. – dodała chwilę potem, przenosząc na krótką chwilę wzrok na pozostałe dwie kobiety.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się kątem ust na te słowa. Wiedziała, że Lana nie mówiła prawdy, gdy wypowiedziała to drugie zdanie. Nie chciała jednak wyjść na „wredną mendę" i dlatego skłamała. Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak, że sama Lana nie wierzyła w to, co właśnie powiedziała. Widać to było na kilometr.

\- Ty też mi nie wyglądasz na wariatkę. – powiedziała zaraz potem, sama przyglądając się kobiecie z zaciekawieniem przez dłuższą chwilę. – Co na ciebie wymyślili, żeby cię tu zamknąć?

\- Zaszantażowali moją dziewczynę, żeby podpisała dla nich papiery na zgodę na mój pobyt tutaj. – odpowiedziała jej Lana. W jej ciepłych, brązowych oczach pojawił się na krótką chwilę cień smutku. – Jestem pewna, że sama by się na to nie zdecydowała. Musieli zastraszyć ją, że wyjawią prawdę o niej i straci przez to posadę nauczycielki. Innej opcji nie widzę. – Kobieta po dłuższej chwili milczenia zaśmiała się nagle gorzko, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową. – Najwyraźniej homoseksualizm jest traktowany tutaj na równi ze schizofrenią i innymi maniami.

\- Hmmm… to niestety jest brutalnie prawdziwe. – przyznała Elyon. – No cóż… gdyby nie te głosy, to pewnie moi drodzy „papcio i mamcia" też mnie pewnie za podobne przewinienia zamknęli. Gdyby w ogóle wiedzieli o tym lub się tym interesowali.

To wyznanie zaskoczyło mocno kobietę, podobnie też i jak pozostałe dwie pacjentki.

\- Też jesteś lesbijką? – zdumiała się Lana. Ze wszystkich przypadków, jakie mogły ją tu spotkać, nie sądziła, że trafi w tym przeklętym miejscu na kogoś takiego jak ona sama – i to do tego tak szybko po trafieniu tutaj.

Elyon w odpowiedzi pokręciła jednak przecząco głową.

\- Nie do końca. – dodała zaraz potem. – Interesują mnie i mężczyźni, i kobiety. – Po jej słowach Shelley niespodziewanie zaśmiała się gardłowo, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona.

\- No patrz ty no, nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteśmy w tej jednej kwestii takie same! – zażartowała. – Tyle że moi rodziciele wiedzieli o tym, i to dlatego mnie tu zamknęli.

\- Moich nic to nie interesowało. – odpowiedziała jej Elyon. – Trudno się im w sumie dziwić. Nie jestem ich „krwią i kością".

\- To nie są twoi biologiczni rodzice? – zaciekawiła się Grace. – No… to by wiele tłumaczyło. – Gdy Elyon zerknęła na nią z zaciekawieniem i lekką dezorientacją, dziewczyna szybko pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Widziałam ich przelotem, jak tu przyjechaliście. W ogóle nie byłaś do nich podobna. Zdziwiło mnie to trochę.

Ich rozmowa została zaraz potem przerwana przez jednego z pielęgniarzy.

\- Wyłazić. – polecił wszystkim czterem, obrzucając ich krytycznym wzrokiem. – Pora na socjalizację z resztą.

Grace i Shelley wstały pierwsze. Elyon zrobiła to następna, z Laną idącą za resztą na samym końcu. Dwie nowe pacjentki udały się za swoimi towarzyszkami do głównej „sali rozrywek", gdzie znajdowali się teraz pozostali pacjenci. Gdy tylko tam weszły, Grace niemalże od razu oddzieliła się od nich i udała się w kierunku młodego, brązowowłosego mężczyzny, który siedział samotnie na fotelu przy jednym z okien.

\- Zostałaś więc adoptowana, tak? – Lana zdecydowała się podjąć temat, jaki został im przerwany kilka minut temu. – Wiesz coś zatem może o swojej prawdziwej rodzinie?

\- Tak, wiem. – Elyon odpowiedziała jej niemalże od razu. – Mam dwóch młodszych braci, z czego jeden z nich jest bliźniakiem.

\- A twoi rodzice? – kobieta dociekała dalej. – Czy wciąż żyją?

Na to pytanie Elyon nie odpowiedziała jej już tak szybko.

\- Mmm… można tak powiedzieć. – powiedziała enigmatycznie. Zdziwiła tym Lanę, która jednak zdecydowała się nie poddawać. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o tej dziewczynie.

\- Twoja matka… wiesz, kim ona jest?

\- Nie mam matki. – Ta odpowiedź przyszła niemalże od razu. – Mam dwóch ojców.

To dziennikarkę zaskoczyło bardzo mocno. Zamilkła na długą chwilę, wpatrując się w niedowierzaniem w Elyon, która dla odmiany przyglądała się jej z iście stoickim spokojem. Zachowywała się teraz tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo zszokowała tą informacją kobietę i czerpała z tego pewną satysfakcję.

\- Są… czy oni są… parą? – wydukała w końcu kobieta. Na jej pytanie dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową, powodując tym, że z ust Lany wydobył się zduszony okrzyk zdumienia. – Ja nie mogę… nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby para jednopłciowa mogła mieć jedno dziecko, a co dopiero powiedzieć trójkę… bo oni są waszymi ojcami, tak? – Kolejne przytaknięcie głową. Chciała ją dalej wypytywać o jej rodziców, ale wtedy dziewczyna została bezgłośnie wezwana skinieniem ręki przez jedną z zakonnic.

\- Wybacz mi, że zakończymy na tym tę rozmowę. – Elyon przeprosiła ją, jednocześnie kierując się w stronę zakonnicy. – Wychodzi na to, że pora na kolejny dzień mojej ewaluacji psychiatrycznej przez doktora Thredsona. I pewnie biedak znów nic na mnie nie znajdzie. – Po tych ostatnich słowach dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie tym rozbawiona, po czym odeszła za zakonnicą w swoją stronę.

Lana długo jeszcze jej się przyglądała, nie mogąc ogarnąć umysłem tego, czego się właśnie dowiedziała.

 _Ona i jej bracia muszą pochodzić z jakiegoś poprzedniego związku jednego z tych mężczyzn._ – pomyślała. – _To jedyna racjonalna opcja._

Jej myśli podążyły zaraz potem do informacji, jakich dowiedziała się jakiś czas temu. Słyszała o próbach na zwierzętach w kwestii sztucznego zapłodnienia. Problem leżał w tym, że nie próbowano tego jeszcze z ludźmi – zaledwie pięć lat temu, w 1959 roku, udało się dzięki takiemu zabiegowi z sukcesem spłodzić żywego królika. Same próby tego typu pojawiły się jednak dopiero w latach pięćdziesiątych. Elyon, jak oceniła to w myślach Lana, musiała urodzić się na początku lat czterdziestych – według niej miała ona koło dwudziestu lat, góra dwudziestu pięciu. Niemożliwym więc było, żeby była ona owocem udanej próby takiego zabiegu – w tamtych czasach taka idea jeszcze nie istniała.

Kobieta niechętnie udała się w stronę Shelley i Grace, które były teraz pogrążone w rozmowie z owym młodym mężczyzną, do jakiego ta druga wcześniej tak szybko odeszła. Nie usiadła bezpośrednio obok nich, ale na tyle blisko, aby móc usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali. I bardzo szybko dowiedziała się tego.

O ucieczce stąd.

Na sam dźwięk tego słowa serce kobiety załomotało mocniej. Instynktownie jej myśli poszybowały w stronę Elyon i tego, że powinny uciec razem z tą trójką.

 _Ciekawe, czy ona wie już o ich planach._ – zastanawiała się kobieta, próbując jednocześnie posłuchać dyskretnie jak najwięcej szczegółów.

\- …Dalej sądzę, że powinna ona z nami stąd zwiać. – powiedziała nagle Shelley. Lana zerknęła na nią bokiem, ciekawa, o kim teraz rozmawiali. – Widziałaś, co ona potrafi. Idę o zakład, że tymi swoimi szalonymi mocami mogłaby przewidzieć wszelkie zagrożenia i trudności.

\- Słyszałaś ją wtedy. – odpowiedziała jej na to Grace. – Ona nie chce stąd jeszcze zwiewać. Ma tu ponoć coś do załatwienia. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy dali radę ją przekonać.

\- To co, mamy czekać nie wiadomo ile, aż ta sobie wszystko załatwi? – Shelley nie ustępowała. – Wiem, że ona cię trochę przeraża. Mnie też. Ale przydałaby się nam. Czuję to.

\- Nie możemy na nią czekać. – tu wtrącił się młody mężczyzna, dotychczas w milczeniu słuchający rozmowy dwóch kobiet. – Uciekamy razem, jak tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

Lana obróciła się w stronę drzwi, za którymi nie tak dawno zniknęła Elyon.

 _Muszę się stąd wydostać._ – pomyślała ona, rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma wyraźnie zarysowanymi stronami. – _Ona chyba da sobie tu radę. Inaczej przyjęłaby ich ofertę. Tak… jestem tego pewna._ – Jej spojrzenie padło zaraz potem na osoby Grace i Shelley. – _Tylko czy te dwie mi zaufają? I czy ja mogę im zaufać?_


	3. Noc demonów, część pierwsza

**Rozdział trzeci: Noc demonów, część pierwsza**

* * *

Rytmiczna melodia, jaką Thredson wystukiwał palcami o blat swojego biurka, irytował ją z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej.

Mężczyzna od dłuższego czasu tkwił w zamyśleniu, kompletnie zapomniawszy o tym, że miał w gabinecie pacjentkę. Wpatrywał się gdzieś przed siebie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i grymasem na wąskich ustach, i co jakiś czas z jego ust wydobywał się cichy syk, gdy ten tylko pomyślał o tym, co tak go zdenerwowało.

Elyon nie odzywała się i przyglądała się tylko mu w milczeniu. Wyglądało to teraz tak, jakby role się odwróciły – ona robiła za kogoś w rodzaju terapeuty i obserwowała oraz analizowała jego zachowanie i zmiany w nim zachodzące. On z kolei wydawał się być kompletnie nieświadomy tego, że właśnie wystawia się na ocenę kogoś, kto nie powinien znać jakichkolwiek jego słabości.

\- Gorszy dzień, doktorku? – spytała się w końcu, gdy uznała, że nadeszła pora zakończyć tę szaradę i czegoś się dowiedzieć.

Po jej słowach Oliver drgnął nieznacznie i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim nie obrócił spojrzenia na jej osobę. Gdy to zrobił, Elyon uśmiechnęła się słabo, chcąc pokazać tym małym gestem swoją „nieco bardziej przyjazną stronę" w nadziei, że przekona tym młodego psychiatrę do ujawnienia rąbka tajemnicy, jaką z pewnością w sobie teraz skrywał.

\- To nic takiego. – Thredson nie sądził, że powinien zdradzać jakiemukolwiek pacjentowi to, co wiedział. – Problemy z jednym z nowych pacjentów, to wszystko.

\- Tym „nowym pacjentem" nie jest chyba Lana Winters? – dziewczyna przekrzywiła po tych słowach głowę nieznacznie w bok. Tym jednym ruchem sprawiła, że w głowie Olivera pojawiła się instynktownie myśl, że wygląda ona teraz bardzo niewinnie. Nie dał się jednak na to nabrać. Bardzo dobrze znał ten wzrok, którym teraz go tak uważnie obserwowała. Pod pewnymi względami przypominała mu, ku jego własnemu rozbawieniu, jego samego. – A już wydawał mi się pan taki postępowy. – dodała zaraz potem, patrząc się mu przy tym prosto w oczy przez cały ten czas. – Nie zamierza chyba jej doktor kryminalizować za to, kogo kocha?

\- Na nią wyrok wydała jej dziewczyna, gdy podpisała dokumenty podsunięte przez siostrę Jude. – Oliver mimowolnie wykrzywił nieznacznie usta w grymasie obrzydzenia, gdy tylko pomyślał o tej kobiecie. To ona zaprzątała mu teraz jego myśli – ona i ten przeklęty monsinior.

\- To z nią jest problem, zgadza się? – Elyon od razu domyśliła się, co go gryzło. Mężczyzna na jej słowa zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Przejrzała go na wylot momentalnie. Kąciki jego ust zadrżały nieznacznie zaraz potem, gdy ten z trudem powstrzymał się od pełnego uśmiechu.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – przyznał w końcu. Zmienił zdanie co do tej dziewczyny; chyba mógł jej zdradzić to i owo. Była dla niego kimś niezwykle ciekawym, kogo psychikę i jej tajemnice chciał poznać za wszelką cenę. A wiedział, że jednym z najlepszych sposobów na to jest ujawnienie małych rąbków własnych tajemnic, myśli i problemów.

 _I tak się dowie o tym, co tu wkrótce zajdzie… jak nie dzisiaj, to jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze. Wieść o tym obiegnie całą tę placówkę. Jestem tego pewien._

\- Coś serio jest nie tak. – Elyon przestała się uśmiechać, widząc, że ten wciąż wydawał się być czymś poruszony. Pochyliła się nieznacznie do przodu, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając od mężczyzny swojego uważnego spojrzenia. – Możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. – odezwała się nagle. Oliver zastygł w bezruchu i spojrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem.

 _Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę… inna._ – pomyślał. – _Kompletnie nie jestem w stanie jej rozgryźć._

\- Chodzi… chodzi o pacjenta, którego dzisiaj przywieziono. – Te słowa praktycznie same wypłynęły z jego ust. Czuł się teraz tak, jakby jakaś siła zachęcała go do mówienia tego wszystkiego, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. – J-Jed… na imię ma Jed. Jego rodzice go tu przywieźli. Twierdzą, że jest opętany. Mówi w różnych językach i je surowe mięso. Zabił im krowę i zjadł jej serce. Jego rodzice rozmawiają teraz z siostrą Jude i monsiniorem Howardem. Oni wszyscy chcą, żeby przeprowadzić na chłopaku egzorcyzm.

\- A ty się z tym nie zgadzasz.

\- Ani trochę. – Pewność siebie nagle zagościła w jego głosie. – Mamy dwudziesty wiek, a nie średniowiecze. Takie metody nie działają. Demonów ani duchów nie ma. One nie istnieją. Istnieje za to nauka. I to na niej powinni się skupiać, a nie na gusłach minionych wieków.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się pod nosem po jego wypowiedzi, ale w żaden sposób jej nie skomentowała.

\- I co planujesz z tym zrobić? – spytała się go w końcu.

\- Nie wiem. – Oliver przyznał z wahaniem po dłuższej chwili. – Chcą, żebym wziął w tym udział. Potrzebują „człowieka nauki" tam, pewnie dlatego, aby mieć w razie czego chronione tyłki, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Mam spotkać się jeszcze raz z rodzicami chłopaka, a potem mam spotkać się z nim samym.

Zaraz potem zamrugał on kilkakrotnie, zaskoczony własnymi słowami.

 _Dlaczego to wszystko właśnie powiedziałem?_ – zdziwił się. – _Zachowuję się jak na spotkaniu z przyjacielem, a nie z jednym z pacjentów. Nie powinienem mówić przy niej takich rzeczy._

Zanim zdołał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, rozległy się trzy krótkie puknięcia w lite drewno, po których drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i do środka weszła siostra Jude.

\- Kończ to spotkanie. – poleciła mu, nie siląc się na żadne przeprosiny za wtargnięcie podczas prywatnego spotkania z pacjentką. – Trzeba zająć się nowym.

Thredson po jej słowach zacisnął usta w cienką linię, ale posłuchał się jej polecenia – wstał powoli od biurka, spojrzał się przepraszająco na Elyon, która z kolei też wstała i sama skierowała się do wyjścia, po drodze będąc odprowadzana przez krytyczne spojrzenie starszej zakonnicy.

 _Ta kobieta jej nie znosi._ – pomyślał Oliver, przyglądając się tak siostrze Jude. – _Zazdrości jej urody i młodości. Widać to po niej jak na otwartej dłoni._

Gdy tylko Elyon wyszła z pomieszczenia, w zasięgu jej spojrzenia pojawiła się para – mężczyzna i kobieta, na oko po czterdziestce. Byli dość skromnie ubrani, ewidentnie pochodzili spoza miasta, i trzymali się kurczowo za ręce w formie wzajemnego wsparcia. Gdy ich zobaczyła, przed jej oczami mignęło jej wspomnienie jej własnych przybranych rodziców, którzy w podobny sposób zachowywali się, gdy ją tu przywieźli. Obok nich stał monsinior Howard. Mężczyzna, gdy tylko zobaczył Elyon, zamrugał szybko kilkakrotnie i odwrócił zaraz potem spojrzenie, po czym, równie szybko, ujął kobietę za ramię i gestem poprosił ją i jej męża o udanie się z nim do gabinetu młodego psychiatry.

 _To muszą być rodzice tego chłopca, o którym mi powiedział._ Dziewczyna przepuściła ich i monsiniora w wejściu i gdy tylko drzwi do gabinetu Thredsona się zamknęły, Elyon odeszła kilka kroków od nich i stanęła nieopodal, opierając się o drewnianą barierkę niedaleko schodów.

Nie wychodzili przez bardzo długi czas. Czekała jednak cierpliwie na ten moment, zastanawiając się przez cały czas, o czym tam teraz mogą rozmawiać. Oczywistym było, że Thredson będzie próbował przekonać ich do medycznego podejścia do całej tej sytuacji, a siostra Jude wraz z monsiniorem będą upierać się przy egzorcyzmie.

 _Wygra to drugie._ – cichy, dochodzący jakby z daleka głos podpowiedział jej. – _I chłopak tego nie przeżyje._

 _To się jeszcze okaże._ – odpowiedziała temu głosowi. Gdy tylko to pomyślała, mały uśmiech satysfakcji przemknął przez jej usta.

\- Tu jesteś. – Znajomy głos Grace wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Elyon obróciła się niechętnie w stronę dziewczyny, gdy ta już prawie przy niej była. – Musimy pogadać.

\- O czym? – spytała się, mimo że wiedziała już, o co jej chodzi.

\- Ta cała Lana spytała się nas o to, czy może się do nas przyłączyć i zwiać z nami. – W tonie głosu Grace bez trudu można było wyczuć wyrzut i urazę. – Mówiłaś coś tej nowej o naszych planach ucieczki? – spytała się jej nieco opryskliwym tonem głosu. – Podeszła do nas jakiś czas po tym, jak sobie gdzieś polazłaś, i zaczęła się o to wypytywać.

\- A przyszło ci do głowy, Sherlocku, że może po prostu za głośno o tym rozmawialiście? – odcięła się jej Elyon, odwracając się bokiem w jej stronę, aby móc znów przyglądać się na drzwi do gabinetu Thredsona. – Ta kobieta też ma uszy i oczy, tak jak ty czy ja. I też pewnie chce się stąd wydostać. W takich chwilach słowo „ucieczka" jest niczym alert najwyższej wagi. Usłyszysz go z oddali, bez względu na poziom hałasu cię otaczający.

Grace nie wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana tym wyjaśnieniem.

\- Nie ufam jej. – powiedziała.

\- Mi też nie ufacie. – Ton głosu Elyon nie zmienił się o choćby pół oktawy. Pozostała równie spokojna jak wcześniej. Nie można było od niej wyczuć żadnych emocji; ani pozytywnych, ani negatywnych. – Potrzebujecie mnie tylko dlatego, bo sądzicie, że te moje głosy w głowie wam pomogą się stąd wydostać.

Grace nie była w stanie jej się w żaden sposób odciąć. Otwierała tylko i zamykała usta kilkakrotnie, w myślach próbując znaleźć jakąś dostatecznie ostrą docinkę, ale nie była w stanie nic na poczekaniu wymyśleć. Wiedziała, że Elyon ma rację. Rozgryzła je obie bez żadnych problemów.

 _To pewnie te przeklęte głosy jej o tym powiedziały._ – pomyślała zaraz potem.

Elyon kompletnie nie zwracała już na nią uwagi – ze zmrużonymi lekko oczami wpatrywała się w drzwi gabinetu, czekając niecierpliwie na to, aż spotkanie dobiegnie końca i wszyscy wyjdą na zewnątrz. Przeczucie przeczuciem, ale od ostatecznej decyzji zawsze zależały emocje i decyzje ludzkie – a one potrafiły być niezwykle kapryśne i nieprzewidywalne.

Cień widoczny przez ułamek sekundy w matowym okienku w drzwiach sprawił, że Elyon wyprostowała się i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na tych jednych drzwiach.

Pierwszy wyszedł stamtąd ojciec chłopaka. Widać po nim było smutek i rezygnację. Jego żona stała jeszcze przez jakiś czas w progu razem z siostrą Jude i monsiniorem Howardem, rozmawiając z nimi o czymś. Elyon stała nieco za daleko, aby móc dokładnie wszystko usłyszeć. Usłyszała tylko w pewnym momencie słowa „mój chłopiec", „egzorcyzm" oraz „ratunek". Nie musiała być geniuszem, aby po tych urywkach zdań i wyrazie twarzy kobiety domyślić się, że martwi się ona o swojego syna i chce dla niego jak najlepiej.

Oliver wyszedł z gabinetu na samym końcu. Przyglądał się uważnie parze, która odeszła razem z monsiniorem, zanim naprzeciw niego nie stanęła siostra Jude.

\- Nie waż się podważać mojego autorytetu. – zagroziła mu, patrząc się przy tym na niego ze złością i odrazą. – Jesteś tutaj tylko gościem.

Mężczyzna miał teraz przemożną ochotę wywrócić oczami. Starsza kobieta irytowała go niemiłosiernie, ale wiedział też jednak, że nie może sobie pozwolić na takie niestosowne zachowanie. Miała rację – był tutaj gościem, nikim więcej. Rządził tutaj zakon ze swoim monsiniorem na czele, i gdyby tylko chcieli, wyrzuciliby go stąd na bruk bez słowa wyjaśnienia, a potem przyjęli następnego psychiatrę, takiego, który byłby bardziej skłonny do współpracy z nimi. Zamiast tego odwrócił na moment wzrok od kobiety i skierował go gdzieś ponad nią. Niemalże od razu dostrzegł stojącą nieopodal Elyon, opartą lewym biodrem o wysoką poręcz barierki i przyglądającą się im z zaciekawieniem.

Jej spojrzenie przyciągnęło go jak magnes. Zastygł w miejscu i spojrzał się prosto w te ciemne, przenikliwe oczy. Zatonął w nich na tak długo, że dopiero podniesiony, zirytowany głos siostry Jude zdołał wyrwać go z tego otumanienia.

\- Słuchasz ty w ogóle tego, co do ciebie mówię? – ofuknęła go kobieta, wyraźnie zdenerwowana jego zachowaniem. Oliver zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wciąż nie do końca kontaktując. Kobieta prychnęła z irytacją i machnęła na niego ręką, sama ruszając się w miejsca i kierując się w stronę długiego korytarza, którym udali się niedawno monsinior i rodzice rzekomo opętanego chłopaka. – Idziemy. – poleciła mu, patrząc się na niego srogo. – Trzeba zobaczyć tego chłopaka i ocenić jego stan.

Oliver poszedł za nią niechętnie, oglądając się jeszcze co jakiś czas w stronę Elyon, dopóki nie mógł jej już dojrzeć. Ona sama też go obserwowała równie długo. Dopiero gdy ten zniknął z zasięgu jej wzroku, obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Grace, która przez cały ten czas cierpliwie stała w milczeniu nieopodal jej.

\- Niedługo się zacznie. – powiedziała do drobnej szatynki, nie odwracając się jednak jeszcze do niej przodem. Zdezorientowała ją tymi słowami kompletnie.

\- Co się zacznie? – spytała się jej Grace. Nie otrzymała jednak na swoje pytanie żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Jeśli na poważnie chcecie stąd uciec, to radziłabym wam to zrobić dzisiaj. – Elyon w końcu obróciła się w jej stronę, a Grace zamarła instynktownie. To było spojrzenie, które wielu mogłoby nazwać „takim, które przeszywa twoją duszę na wskroś".

\- Skąd… skąd masz tego pewność? – zapytała się, chociaż aż za dobrze znała odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Elyon w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolona.

\- Po prostu to wiem.


	4. Noc demonów, część druga

**Rozdział czwarty: Noc demonów, część druga**

* * *

Zmrok zapadł szybciej niż zwykle.

Wszyscy pacjenci byli już w swoich pokojach, mimo że normalnie powinni jeszcze móc przebywać poza nimi jeszcze przez ponad godzinę. Cisza nocna została jednak dzisiaj ogłoszona dużo wcześniej, ku dezorientacji wielu „co bardziej przytomnych" pacjentów.

\- Ona miała rację. – wyszeptała Grace, idąc u boku Shelley w stronę swojego pokoju. Były jednymi z ostatnich odprowadzanych przez pielęgniarzy i pielęgniarki – większość pacjentów została już ogarnięta. – Dzisiaj jak nic coś się wydarzy.

\- Też to zauważyłam. – odpowiedziała jej Shelley równie cichym tonem głosu. – Widziałaś tego starego klechę, który przyjechał parę godzin temu? Coś na pewno jest na rzeczy.

Gdy weszły do celi okazało się, że w środku już czekała na nich Elyon. Dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku i czytała jakąś książkę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Oddaj to. – poleciła jej pielęgniarka, która była odpowiedzialna za odprowadzenie dwóch kobiet tutaj. – Nie wolno wam…

Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, gdy Elyon podniosła na nią spojrzenie znad książki. Na oczach Grace i Shelley postawna, mierząca dobrze ponad metr osiemdziesiąt kobieta zachwiała się, jednocześnie cofając się w stronę drzwi, po czym wyszła z celi, nie zabrawszy młodej pacjentce rzeczy, jakiej nie powinna mieć tu ze sobą. Zdołała tylko zamknąć drzwi na klucz i oddaliła się szybkim, nierównym krokiem.

\- Łał. – Shelley była pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, co się właśnie stało. – Musisz mnie czegoś takiego nauczyć.

\- Czegoś takiego się nie da nauczyć. – odparła jej na to z iście stoickim spokojem Elyon, przewracając przy tym iście nonszalancko kartkę książki. – Z takim darem trzeba się urodzić.

\- Nie no, tak skromnej i krytycznej wobec siebie osoby jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam. – burknęła z wyraźnym sarkazmem kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się jednak zaraz potem, gdy dostrzegła, jak kącik ust Elyon zadrgał nieznacznie po jej słowach. – To powiesz nam, co się tu będzie zaraz odstawiać.

\- Coś „nie z tego świata". – odpowiedziała jej brunetka. – W sumie już się chyba zaczęło. – dodała zaraz potem. Sekundę potem, jak na zawołanie, światło samotnej żarówki wiszącej na wystającym z sufitu przewodzie zamigało kilkakrotnie, przykuwając tym uwagę całej trójki. Elyon odwróciła po chwili uwagę od migającego światła i przeniosła spojrzenie na drzwi celi. – I… już. – W tej samej sekundzie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, szokując tym pozostałe dwie pacjentki, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewające.

Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem z zadowoleniem, po czym bez pośpiechu wstała z łóżka, odłożyła książkę na jego materac i wyszła z pomieszczenia prosto na korytarz. Inne pokoje też były otwarte, i niektórzy pacjenci skorzystali z tej jedynej w swoim rodzaju okazji i wyszli na zewnątrz, tułając się po korytarzach bez celu. I tutaj światła migały, jeszcze mocniej niż w celi trzech dziewczyn.

\- Powiedz, że ty tego nie zrobiłaś. – Shelley stanęła u jej boku, przyglądając się jej z mieszaniną strachu, nieufności i podziwu. – Nie otworzyłaś sama tych wszystkich drzwi siłą woli, prawda?

W odpowiedzi Elyon pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- To zrobił ktoś inny. – powiedziała. – No, a raczej… _coś_ innego. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zaraz potem, gdy odwróciła się do swoich towarzyszek i zobaczyła ich wystraszone miny. – To jest to, po co tu przybyłam.

\- Ty chcesz leźć do tego cholerstwa, które coś takiego potrafi? – zdziwiła się blondynka. – Zwiewaj stąd z nami, serio. To może być twoja jedyna szansa.

\- Już wam to tłumaczyłam. Muszę tu być. Muszę to coś spotkać i się z tym skonfrontować. Poza tym wasza grupka już na was czeka. – dodała zaraz potem, wskazując na kogoś za Shelley. Gdy ta się odwróciła, zobaczyła u boku Grace Kita i Lanę. – Najpierw muszę tu komuś pomóc. Komuś, kto beze mnie na pewno zginie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, dziewczyno. – Wraz z tymi słowami Shelley oddaliła się powoli w stronę reszty grupy. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie Elyon, po czym razem z resztą puściła się biegiem długim korytarzem, co jakiś czas wymijając błąkających się bez celu pacjentów.

Gdy tylko straciła ich z oczu, Elyon odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w przeciwną stronę. W kilka minut dotarła do korytarza, którym kilka godzin temu siostra Jude i monsinior Howard udali się z rodzicami przywiezionego tu dzisiaj chłopaka. Bez wahania skierowała się nim w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Nie napotkała po drodze żadnych przeszkód – wszyscy pielęgniarze, pielęgniarki i zakonnice byli teraz z pewnością w innej części szpitala, zajęci ogarnianiem wypuszczonych przez tę nadludzką siłę pacjentów.

W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała – pojedyncze drzwi przy końcu korytarza, z małym, okratowanym od zewnątrz okienkiem mniej więcej na wysokości głowy. Zajrzała przez nie do środka i pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to proste, metalowe łóżko szpitalne, na którym leżał młody, dość wątły chłopak. Ubrany był podobnie jak ona i reszta pacjentów – ale wyglądał o wiele, wiele gorzej od kogokolwiek, kogo tu dotychczas widziała. Z tego, co była w stanie dojrzeć pomiędzy kratami, żyły na jego twarzy były uwydatnione, jego cera była nienaturalnie blado-sina, toczył pianę z ust, a jego oczy, jeśli dobrze wszystko widziała, były przekrwione i w jakimś nienaturalnym człowiekowi kolorze. Wokół niego znajdowali się monsinior Howard, doktor Thredson, siostra Jude oraz nieznany jej starszy ksiądz na wózku.

 _To on._ – pomyślała, wpatrując się intensywnie w twarz młodzieńca. – _To na pewno on. To jego widziałam w tych wizjach. Nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce._

Jej prawa dłoń skierowała się instynktownie w stronę klamki drzwi. Nie mogły być zamknięte od środka – ludzie znajdujący się wewnątrz musieli mieć w razie potrzeby możliwość szybkiego wydostania się stamtąd lub ściągnięcia tu kogoś do pomocy. Zanim jednak zdołała ją na niej położyć, drzwi same otworzyły się nagle z hukiem, ku zaskoczeniu jej i wszystkich obecnych wewnątrz.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Dwóch duchownych, siostra zakonnica i psychiatra wpatrywali się w nią z dezorientacją, jak gdyby niepewni tego, czy widzą to samo i czy to coś jest prawdziwe, czy też może jest jakąś ułudą.

Pierwszy z otumanienia wyrwał się Oliver. Odsunął się szybko od łóżka, na którym spętany był chłopak, i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy Elyon.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał się jej przyciszonym głosem. – Nie powinno cię tu teraz być.

\- Niech doktor ją stąd wyprowadzi! – wykrzyknął w tej chwili starszy ksiądz, drugi, który ocknął się z letargu. – To nie jest miejsce dla kobiety.

 _Jak to nie jest miejsce dla kobiety, to co ta zakonnica tu robi? Czym ona niby jest?_ _Dalekiem_ _?_ – Elyon z trudem powstrzymała się od teatralnego wywrócenia oczami.

Oliver po jego słowach sięgnął w stronę dziewczyny, chcąc ją wziąć za ramię i zabrać stąd. Zanim jednak zdołał ją choćby dotknąć, niewidzialna siła rzuciła nim nagle o przeciwległą ścianę, omal go nie ogłuszając.

Demoniczny śmiech egzorcyzmowanego chłopaka sprawił, że wszyscy, włącznie z Elyon, spojrzeli się w jego stronę. Nastolatek był wykrzywiony nienaturalnie na cienkim materacu w pozycji, która wskazywała, że próbuje on usiąść i móc spojrzeć się wprost na nowoprzybyłą.

\- Słyszałaś klechę, _dziecinko_. – zadrwił z niej demon kontrolujący ciało Jeda. – To nie jest miejsce dla słabych kobiet.

W odpowiedzi Elyon uśmiechnęła się do niego gorzko.

 _O tym, żeś głupi to już wiedziałam._ – pomyślała z pewną dozą rozbawienia. – _Ale żeś do tego ślepy… i czego ci tu zazdrościć, biedaku?_

Demon warknął gardłowo, tracąc na moment swój rezon. Wywołał tym szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia u Elyon. Była pewna tego, że usłyszał jej myśli. Zdenerwowała go nimi. I dobrze. Zasłużył w pełni na to – na to, i na jeszcze więcej. Ale tego doświadczy już za moment.

Kątem oka dziewczyna dostrzegła, jak siostra Jude kieruje się w jej stronę. Była na to przygotowana. Gdy tylko kobieta znalazła się w jej pobliżu i wyciągnęła ku niej ręce, aby ją złapać i stąd wypchnąć, Elyon przesunęła się nieznacznie do przodu, obracając jednocześnie w miejscu, po czym to ona złapała zakonnicę i jednym ruchem wypchnęła ją z pomieszczenia, po czym złapała szybko klucz znajdujący się po wewnętrznej stronie i przekręciła go, zamykając siebie i resztę od środka.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – usłyszała zduszony głos Olivera. Mężczyzna wciąż leżał na posadzce, obolały po bliskim spotkaniu ze ścianą. Elyon obróciła się na moment w jego stronę i posłała mu mały uśmiech, zanim nie skupiła całej swojej uwagi z powrotem na opętanym chłopaku.

\- Mam tu sprawę do załatwienia. – odpowiedziała lekarzowi, patrząc się jednak w tej chwili prosto na nastolatka, który w odpowiedzi roześmiał się gardłowo.

\- Czyżby tą sprawą był ten marny chłopiec? – zapytał się jej szyderczo. – Martwisz się o jego duszę? Chcesz, żeby był bezpieczny? Wolny ode mnie? Może zatem zaoferujesz w zamian swoje ciało do użytku?

\- Nie! – wykrzyknął w tym momencie Timothy, robiąc jednocześnie krok w stronę dziewczyny. – Elyon, nie możesz…

\- Nie dałbyś sobie rady w moim ciele. – przerwała mu ona wpół zdania, kierując swoje słowa w stronę demonicznej istoty.

\- Mówiłem ci, lekarzyno, żebyś zabrał stąd tę dziewkę! – Ksiądz Malachi ani trochę nie uwierzył w słowa nieznajomej mu dziewczyny. Dla niego była kolejną pacjentką, zapewne chorą na umyśle, skoro plotła takie głupoty. – Zabierz ją stąd i daj nam przeprowadzić ten egzorcyzm!

Gdy Timothy wstał chwiejnie z podłogi i podjął się drugiej próby zabrania stąd Elyon, tym razem to ona go od tego powstrzymała, odpychając go lekko od siebie.

\- Wasza metoda zabije chłopaka. – powiedziała następnie, patrząc się z odrazą na starszego duchownego.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, _kobieto_. – mężczyzna odciął się jej niemalże od razu, lustrując jej osobę spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. – Twój rodzaj nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

 _Głęboki wdech, Elyon. Głęboki wdech._ Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, niemalże wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Z trudem powstrzymała się od rzucenia starszemu mężczyźnie równie ciętej i bolesnej riposty. Nie po to tu przyszła. Musiała wypełnić swoją misję.

Zwróciła się więc w stronę jedynej osoby, która mogła teraz się jej posłuchać. Monsinior Howard wciąż się na nią patrzył, więc złapanie z nim kontaktu wzrokowego było dla niej bardzo łatwe.

\- Zaufaj mi, proszę. – mówiąc to, patrzyła się mu prosto w oczy. Specjalnie na tę potrzebę zmieniła też swoje podejście; jej wzrok, wyraz twarzy i postawa złagodniały, dając jej nieco bardziej niewinny wygląd.

\- Nie wierz tej dziewczynie, Timothy. – odezwał się w tym momencie Malachi. – Ta dziewczyna też ma diabła pod skórą, czuję to.

I ten obraźliwy komentarz zignorowała. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli, to za kilka minut ten księżyna będzie całował ją po rękach i dziękował jej za wybawienie ich z tego problemu.

Młodszy ksiądz nie odezwał się od razu. Przez długi czas wpatrywał się w oczy młodej pacjentki, rozdarty wewnętrznie pomiędzy posłuchaniem się starszego stażem duchownego a pokierowaniem się własną intuicją, która teraz kazała mu zrobić rzecz kompletnie odwrotną.

\- Dobrze. – odezwał się w końcu, nie odrywając przez cały czas spojrzenia od Elyon. – Dobrze. Zgoda. Zrób to.

Malachi chciał zaprotestować, ale w tym samym momencie demon rezydujący w ciele nastolatka ryknął głośno, aż wszystko dookoła zadrżało. Był wściekły. Timothy odsunął się instynktownie o krok od ramy łóżka, wpatrując się w miotającego się w więzach chłopaka z przerażeniem.

 _Wścieka się, bo zgodziłem się, żeby pomogła ona._ – uzmysłowił sobie chwilę potem. – _To… to był chyba dobry wybór. On tego nie chce. On tego_ bardzo _nie chce._

Chwilę po ataku furii rozpoczęły się wrzaski. Demon krzyczał coś w nieznanym nikomu języku, dalej usilnie próbując się wyswobodzić ze skórzanych pasów, jakimi był mocno przymocowany wszystkimi czterema kończynami do łóżka.

\- To chyba jest łacina. – wymamrotał monsinior, rozpoznając nagle kilka słów i wyrażeń w tym słowotoku, jaki płynął teraz z ust Jeda. – Ale… nie, ta składnia nie ma sensu. Słowa są inne. To jest podobne, ale… nie do końca.

\- To zbękarcona łacina. – wyjaśniła mu Elyon. Timothy spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją, zastanawiając się, skąd ona może o tym wiedzieć. – Nie, nie rób tego. – dodała zaraz potem, gdy Thredson już chciał się skierować w stronę chłopaka, trzymając w ręku strzykawkę z jakimś płynem.

\- On ma atak. – odpowiedział jej Oliver. – Może doznać szoku, jeśli go nie uspokoję.

\- Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim. – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Masz na to moje słowo.

Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni zamilkli, wpatrując się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Brunetka wzięła długi, głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na to, co zaraz będzie miało miejsce.

 _Dobra… lecimy z tym koksem. Samo to się nie zrobi._

Demon ryknął wściekle w tym samym czasie, w którym Elyon z zaskakującą łatwością wskoczyła na łóżko, przygważdżając dodatkowo nastolatka swoim ciałem. Wierzganie wzmogło się, gdy ten próbował jednocześnie się wyrwać i próbować ugryźć którąś z jej rąk, jakimi przytrzymywała teraz jego nadgarstki. Trwało to jednak stosunkowo krótką chwilę – po jakimś czasie Elyon puściła jego ręce, tylko po to, aby złapać go obiema dłońmi za głowę.

Demon ryknął tak głośno i tak wściekle, że wszyscy tu obecni poczuli, jak gdyby ich własne ciała zadrżały. Ten dźwięk przeszył ich na wskroś i sprawił, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł po ich ciałach. Poczuła to nawet siostra Jude, stojąca tuż za drzwiami i przyglądająca się temu wszystkiemu przez owe małe, zakratowane okienko.

 _To nie jest normalne._ – pomyślał w tej chwili ze zgrozą Oliver, wpatrując się w cały ten spektakl w osłupieniu. – _To wszystko nie jest normalne._

Nie wiedzieli, jak długo dokładnie to wszystko trwało. Elyon uparcie nie puszczała głowy chłopaka, mamrocząc przy tym coś pod nosem. Wiedzieli tylko, kiedy to wszystko stało się dla tej istoty do nie zniesienia.

\- _Gi_ _te capita_ _meia_! – wykrzyknął z furią w głosie, wpatrując się w dziewczynę przytrzymującą go w nienawiścią. Rzucił się w więzach, ale wtedy Elyon puściła nagle obie strony jego głowy i ponownie złapała go za nadgarstki, po czym spojrzała się demonowi prosto w oczy.

\- _Frateris_ _corpa_ _exiria_ _!_ – odkrzyknęła mu z równie powalającą siłą. Obydwaj duchowni nie do końca zrozumieli, co ta dwójka właśnie powiedziała. Słowa brzmiały podobnie do łaciny, ale skoro „nie była to czysta łacina", nie mogli mieć stuprocentowej pewności, czy dobrze to sobie przetłumaczyli.

„ _Wynoś się z mojego ciała"… to chyba powiedział._ – pomyślał Timothy, wpatrując się w to wszystko bezczynnie. Całą ich robotę odwalała – a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to robiła – młoda, pozornie wątle wyglądająca dziewczyna, która jednak okazała się zaskakująco silna jak na swoją osobę. – _A ona… czy ona powiedziała właśnie coś w stylu: „Wynoś się z mojego brata"?_

Cokolwiek ona faktycznie nie powiedziała, podziałało. Jed uspokoił się nagle, rozwarł szeroko usta, oddychając ciężko, po czym nagle jeden silny spazm wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Chwilę potem wydał on długi, ciężki wydech, jak gdyby wyrzucając coś z siebie. Podniósł się przy tym jednocześnie na tyle, na ile skórzane pasy mu na to pozwalały.

Elyon zachwiała się nagle, jak gdyby z ust chłopaka faktycznie coś się wydobyło i teraz popchnęło ją, pozbawiając ją równowagi. Drzwi celi otworzyły się w tym samym czasie z hukiem pomimo tego, że były zamknięte na klucz. Znajdująca się za nimi siostra Jude sama również się zachwiała, jak gdyby jakaś niewidzialna siła odepchnęła ją mocno do tyłu.

Dziewczyna nie zdołała utrzymać równowagi i chwilę potem osunęła się gwałtownie w bok, spadając z łóżka. Zanim jednak zderzyła się z twardą podłogą, złapał ją, chroniąc przed upadkiem, ale w efekcie sam upadając razem z nią.

Zapadła długa chwila ciszy, której nikt nie śmiał przerwać. Dopiero Oliver, nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść, podszedł ostrożnie do nieprzytomnego chłopaka, a następnie sprawdził jego puls.

\- Żyje. – powiedział ściszonym głosem, sam niedowierzając temu wszystkiemu. – Ma puls. Na pewno żyje.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się z ulgą na te słowa.

\- A nie mówiłam? – dodała zaraz potem, odwracając się nieznacznie w bok, aby móc spojrzeć się na znajdującego się tuż za nią Timothy'ego. – Dałam radę ocalić go swoim sposobem.

Młody kapłan uśmiechnął się słabo. Nie rozumiał, co tu właśnie zaszło, ale widząc Elyon tak uradowaną i słysząc, że chłopak przeżył, on sam powoli zaczynał odczuwać radość i ulgę.

Nagle żarówka znajdująca się w korytarzu naprzeciw wejścia do pokoju rozbłysła mocno i wybuchła. Cała czwórka spojrzała się gwałtownie w tamtą stronę.

\- Jasna cholera. – zaklęła Elyon, tracąc w ułamku sekundy swój uśmiech. Sprawiła tymi słowami, że Timothy i Oliver spojrzeli się na nią w tym samym czasie.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się jej ten pierwszy, od razu wyczuwając po jej słowach i zachowaniu, że cos jest nie tak.

Elyon nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Wpatrywała się jeszcze przez dość długi czas w ciemne miejsce, nie tak dawno oświetlone przez żarówkę, która wybuchła.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. – powiedziała cichym głosem, nie przestając się wpatrywać w to jedno miejsce. Widać było po niej teraz strach i obawę. – Te demon wciąż tu jest. I najpewniej właśnie szuka sobie nowego ciała do opętania.


	5. Egzorcystka

**Rozdział piąty: Egzorcystka**

* * *

Znów to samo rytmiczne stukanie palcami o blat biurka. Znów ta sama zaniepokojona mina. Inna jest tylko twarz człowieka, który siedzi przed nią.

Monsinior Howard bardzo długo milczał, to wpatrując się w Elyon, to na powrót odpływając gdzieś myślami. Widziała, że ten wciąż drży nieznacznie – efekt tego, przez co niedawno przeszedł i czego był świadkiem. Siostra Jude stała niedaleko wejścia, równie cicha jak kapłan, i równie zszokowana i zdezorientowana.

\- Skąd… skąd o tym wszystkim wiedziałaś? – spytał się jej w końcu. – Jak to zrobiłaś? _Co_ ty właściwie tam zrobiłaś?

\- Chcieliście pozbyć się go z ciała tego chłopaka. – odpowiedziała mu ze spokojem Elyon. Wiedziała, że ta rozmowa ją czeka, i była na nią w pełni przygotowana. – Wasz sposób na bank by go zabił. Aby z sukcesem dla ludzkiego ciała wygnać z niego upadłego, bez zniszczenia przy tym owego ciała.

Po jej słowach Timothy zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji.

\- Upadły? – powtórzył niepewnie. – Chodzi ci o tego demona?

\- To nie był demon. – wyjaśniła mu Elyon. Rozumiała, skąd ta niewiedza. Przeciętny śmiertelnik nie był w stanie odróżnić opętania przez demona od opętania przez upadłego. Były one dla ludzkiego oka bardzo do siebie podobne. Wymagały też jednak innego podejścia; a to, którego zamierzali oni użyć na Jedzie, zabiłoby go, bo próbowaliby wygnać coś zupełnie innego. – To był upadły. Anioł. – dodała, gdy mężczyzna wciąż zdawał się nic nie rozumieć, lub udawał, że nie rozumie, bo bał się poznać prawdę. Po jego minie, gdy wypowiedziała to jedno słowo domyśliła się, ze zapewne to była ta druga kwestia. – Uczyliście się chyba o nich w seminarium, prawda? Albo w szkółkach niedzielnych? Anioły, które zbuntowały się przeciw swojemu Stwórcy i podniosły raban w całym Niebie, zmuszając te lojalne Bogu anioły do podjęcia walki z nimi i ostatecznego wygnania ich z Niebios na wieczność.

\- To… to był… anioł? – Elyon obróciła się nieznacznie w stronę siostry Jude, która zadała to pytanie. – Jakim cudem?

\- Upadłe anioły razem z przywilejem obcowania ze swoim Ojcem straciły też możliwość posiadania własnych materialnych ciał, dzięki którym mogłyby pojawiać się na tym świecie. – odpowiedziała jej. – Nie sądziliście chyba, że taki na przykład Szatan to demon, prawda? – Dziewczyna odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę monsiniora i spojrzała się prosto na niego. – To jeden z upadłych. Demony to zupełnie inna bajka. Powstają w inny sposób, częściowo z winy ludzi.

Kobieta po jej słowach chciała zadać kolejne pytanie, ale wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Howard niechętnie dał znać osobie po drugiej stronie, że może wejść.

\- Wybaczy mi siostra i monsinior najście. – zaczęła młoda zakonnica, która była tą, jaka im przerwała tę rozmowę. – Chodzi o kilku pacjentów. Zostali złapani na próbie ucieczki. Dwójka z nich czeka teraz w gabinecie siostry.

\- Idź. – polecił od razu kobiecie Timothy, zanim ta zdążyła zaprotestować. – Sam sobie dam radę. Tym też trzeba się zająć.

Siostra Jude niechętnie opuściła jego gabinet. Tak bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się więcej. Nie była pewna, czy można było zaufać słowom tej dziewczyny, aczkolwiek po tym, czego sama była świadkiem, zaczynała sama wszystko kwestionować.

Zostali więc sami – ona, tajemnicza dziewczyna, która była w stanie wygnać z ciała człowieka upadłego, i on, zdezorientowany kapłan rzymskokatolicki, którego cała wiara i sposób postrzegania tego świata właśnie zostały mocno zachwiane.

\- Nie jesteś szalona, prawda? – spytał się jej po chwili. – Te głosy, które rzekomo słyszysz… to było kłamstwo, żeby tu trafić.

\- Nie do końca. – przyznała otwarcie. – Słyszę głosy, ale nie są one wytworem mojej wyobraźni. To one mi podpowiedziały, że muszę tu przybyć, i że ten chłopak się tu zjawi. To one też nauczyły mnie, jak to wszystko kontrolować i jak wykrywać opętanych.

\- I to one pewnie nauczyły cię tej łamanej łaciny? – Gdy dziewczyna po jego pytaniu się uśmiechnęła pod nosem, ten uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. – To, co wtedy na koniec powiedziałaś… mogę się mylić, ale zabrzmiało mi to tak, jakbyś powiedziała wtedy coś w stylu: „Wynoś się z mojego brata". – Mężczyzna zamilkł po tych słowach i zerknął na nią z uwagą, licząc na jakąś reakcję z jej strony. Ta jednak pozostała niewzruszona. – Czemu coś takiego powiedziałaś?

\- Cała ludzkość to dla nas bracia i siostry. – odpowiedziała mu. – Te słowa były ostatnią częścią tego „rytuału", który miał za zadanie wygnać tego drania z ciała chłopaka. Musiałam to powiedzieć, aby wszystko zadziałało.

 _Fascynujące._ Timothy był pod ogromnym wrażeniem jej osoby. Wszystko, co do tej pory wiedział o egzorcyzmach, zostało właśnie zakwestionowane. Chwilę potem jednak uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz.

\- On uciekł. – powiedział cichym głosem. – Ten… upadły. Powiedziałaś wtedy, że uciekł. To było w planach?

Gdy jej uśmiech zrzedł, domyślił się, że tak miało nie być.

\- Nie, to nie było w planach. – potwierdziła zaraz potem jego domysły słownie. – Miałam go wygnać z ciała Jeda i wysłać tam, skąd przybył. Nie wiem, co poszło nie tak. Ten upadły okazał się zbyt silny. Sądziłam, że będzie bardziej osłabiony.

\- Jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, że opęta kogoś w Briarcliff?

\- Bardzo duże. – Elyon nie zamierzała w tej kwestii owijać w bawełnę. – Po wygnaniu z ciała Jeda będzie on osłabiony i niezdatny do opuszczenia tego świata. Będzie musiał szybko znaleźć sobie nowe naczynie.

\- I naprawdę byłabyś w stanie wyczuć, kto jest opętany przez niego? – Na to pytanie Elyon tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

Timothy znów znalazł się w potrzasku, tak jak wtedy w celi, podczas egzorcyzmu, gdy ksiądz Malachi chciał, aby ten nie słuchał słów dziewczyny. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że powinien jej zaufać, ale wyrobione przez lata nawyki kazały mu postąpić inaczej. Nie znał jej do tego zbyt dobrze i nie wiedział, czy nie ma ona jeszcze jakichś innych planów wobec tego miejsca. Na samą tę myśl omal się nie wstrząsnął.

 _Zbyt wiele tu jest sekretów, których nie wolno ujawniać._ – pomyślał. – _Nie mogę tego jednak tak zostawić. Nie dam sobie sam z tym rady. Ona da. Ale nie może ona poznać prawdy o tym miejscu. Co mam zrobić?_

\- Mógłbym… mógłbym cię „awansować" na gościa tego miejsca. – zaczął w końcu niepewnie. Elyon przez cały ten czas milczała i tylko przyglądała mu się, cierpliwie czekając na to, aż ten nie skończy przedstawiać jej całej swojej oferty. – Nie przebywałabyś już w pokoju z innymi pacjentkami. Trafiłabyś do innego skrzydła. W zamian za to pomogłabyś mi z odnalezieniu i uporaniu się z tym upadłym.

\- I tak nie zamierzałam tego miejsca opuszczać, dopóki tego nie zrobię. – Elyon po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Co będzie z Jedem? – zapytała się zaraz potem, zmieniając temat. – Planujecie go tu długo trzymać?

\- Jak tylko wydobrzeje i odzyska przytomność, jego rodzice mają go stąd zabrać z powrotem do domu. – Timothy zastygł na chwilę, uzmysławiając sobie coś nagle. – Jego rodzice… a jak któreś z nich opętał?

\- Wystarczy, że mnie do nich zaprowadzisz. Jedno spojrzenie na nich i będę to wiedzieć. – uspokoiła go od razu.

 _Upadły nie zainteresowałby się jego rodzicami._ – dodała w myślach. – _Wie, że tam bym go szukała w pierwszej kolejności. Nie odnajdę go tam. Jed i jego rodzice wyjadą stąd niedługo._

 _Ale długo on z nimi tam nie pobędzie._ – przypomniał jej jeden z głosów. Elyon uśmiechnęła się kątem ust tak, aby kapłan tego nie zauważył.

 _Wiem o tym._ – odpowiedziała głosowi.

 _Twoi przyjaciele cierpią._ – powiedział jej po chwili drugi głos. – _Czujesz to?_

Elyon zastygła na moment i wsłuchała się w to, co miał jej do przekazania owy drugi głos. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, gdy poczuła na ciele siłę kolejnego uderzenia, jakie zostało wymierzone w jedno z nich. Chwilę potem wyczuła coś jeszcze, z oddali, o wiele słabiej, ale było to uczucie o wiele silniejszego bólu. Nie była jednak w stanie przedrzeć się przez tę drugą osłonę.

\- Czy coś się stało? – Głos Timothy'ego przywrócił ją do świata rzeczywistego. – Coś wyczułaś?

\- Tylko kolejne uchybienia waszego personelu. – odpowiedziała mu. Gdy ten zamarł, otwierając szerzej oczy w dezorientacji i strachu, dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho. – Proponowałabym przekazać siostrze Jude, że lanie po tyłku swoich pacjentów nie jest zbyt humanitarne, ani nic nie wniesie w ich leczenie.

\- Te głosy… one naprawdę ci o wszystkim mówią. – wymamrotał, wciąż czymś wyraźnie wystraszony. – Czy… co… czy one coś jeszcze ci powiedziały?

Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Uśmiechnęła się najpierw tajemniczo, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak bardzo on się teraz czegoś bał. Widać było wyraźnie, że ma coś do ukrycia i nie chce, aby ona się tego dowiedziała.

\- Nie, nic więcej. – odpowiedziała w końcu. Skłamała; wyczuła wtedy coś jeszcze, ale nie była w stanie do tego dotrzeć. Było to jednak bardzo silne i gwałtowne. Nie zamierzała tego zostawić. Priorytetem był jednak teraz upadły, i na nim musiała się przede wszystkim skupić. Sekretami tego miejsca zajmie się potem, gdy główne zagrożenie zostanie już zlikwidowane. – Skoro mam nie spać już w zimnej celi, to gdzie planujesz mnie ulokować?

Timothy nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ta właśnie zwróciła się do niego bezpośrednio na „ty", pomijając wszelkie tytuły przynależne do jego zawodu i pozycji.

\- Na tę chwilę nie mam żadnego gotowego pokoju dla personelu. – przyznał po chwili. – Coś na jutro możemy wynaleźć. Jest kilka pomieszczeń na ostatnim piętrze, które mogą się do tego nadać. Żebyś dzisiaj nie musiała jednak spać w celi z innymi, to… myślałem… mogę w sumie odstąpić na jedną noc swój pokój.

Uśmiech, jaki w tej chwili pojawił się na ustach Elyon sprawił, że ten poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany swoją własną propozycją.

\- Czyżby to była jakaś niecna sugestia, _monsinior_? – zażartowała z niego zaraz potem.

\- Nie, to nic z tych rzeczy! – zaprzeczył, nieco nazbyt gorliwie, tylko ją tym dodatkowo rozbawiając. – Naprawdę szczerze chcę ci pomóc, tak… tak abyś ty mogła pomóc mi. Nic więcej.

\- Droczyłam się tylko z księdzem, spokojnie. – Gdyby siedziała teraz obok niego, to na pewno poklepałaby go teraz w ramię uspokajająco. Zaraz potem ziewnęła, zakrywając przy tym usta dłonią, po czym przeciągnęła się na krześle, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki. – To jeśli to jest poważna oferta, to chętnie z niej skorzystam. Padam z nóg. Zajmowanie się tym upadłym trochę mnie zmęczyło.

Nie sprzeciwił się. Gdy tylko wstał, i ona się podniosła z miejsca, po czym wyszła za nim z gabinetu i udała się korytarzami na wyższe piętro, tam gdzie swoje pokoje mieli pracownicy tego przybytku.

Idąc tam Elyon dostrzegła nagle, jak na drugim końcu korytarza jest jakieś zamieszanie. Zatrzymała się na moment i przyjrzała się uważniej temu, co się tam działo. Timothy sam również się zatrzymał i odwrócił w tamtą stronę.

\- Chyba jakaś zakonnica zemdlała. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – To chyba siostra Mary Eunice.

Elyon przyglądała się jeszcze temu przez jakiś czas. Gdy pielęgniarze zabrali już nieprzytomną zakonnicę do skrzydła szpitalnego, udała się ona dalej z duchownym na przedostanie piętro Briarcliff, gdzie w tej części kondygnacji mieściły się cztery pomieszczenia.

\- Tam znajduje się łazienka. – Timothy zaczął jej wskazywać na kolejne drzwi, aby pokrótce pokazać jej, co gdzie się znajduje. – Tu, przy schodach, jest schowek. Tamta sypialnia na końcu jest jeszcze niewykończona. Możliwe, że to ją przysposobię dla ciebie. A tu jest mój pokój. – dodał na koniec, otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia na prawo od nich. – Ja udam się na spotkanie z siostrą Jude i dowiem się, co jeszcze dzisiaj tutaj zaszło. Masz na dzisiejszą noc cały ten pokój dla siebie.

\- To ksiądz nie potrzebuje żadnego odpoczynku? – zapytała się go, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. W odpowiedzi otrzymała słaby, niepewny uśmiech monsiniora.

\- Dam sobie radę. – zapewnił ją. – Jutro przyniesione też zostaną jakieś normalne ubrania. Nie możesz ciągle chodzić w koszuli dla pacjentów. – I zaraz potem odszedł, zostawiając ją samą.

Gdy jego kroki na schodach ucichły, Elyon obróciła się przodem w stronę wnętrza pokoju. Nie był wybitnie „bogato" urządzony – ot, proste, jednoosobowe łóżko, szafka nocna z lampką na nią stojącą, pojedyncza komoda, mały, kwadratowy stół i dwa krzesła przystawione po jego przeciwnych stronach. Nad łóżkiem wisiał na ścianie zwykły, drewniany krzyż. Poza tym nie było tu żadnych innych ozdób – żadnych figurek, obrazów, dywanów czy nawet choćby zasłon – tylko jedna nieco przybrudzona firanka osłaniała jedyne okno, jakie się tu znajdowało. Gdy Elyon skierowała się w jego stronę, stare deski podłogi zaskrzypiały głośno.

 _Żyje tu niewiele lepiej od pacjentów._ – pomyślała, wyglądając przez okno. W ciemnościach nocy nie była w stanie nic dostrzec na zewnątrz. Pochmurne niebo zasłaniało księżyc, i tylko co jakiś czas mały jego fragment wyłaniał się spomiędzy obłoków, gdy te rozrzedzały się na ulotną chwilę. – _Musi nie znosić tego miejsca. Ja bym tu nie była w stanie wytrzymać._ – Zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie pod nosem. – _Długo tu nie zagości. Tak mi przepowiedzieli. Gdy upadły stąd odejdzie, wkrótce potem i prałat stąd zniknie. Jedno wpłynie na drugie._

Ułożyła się ostatecznie na niezbyt wygodnym łóżku. Dość długą chwilę zajęło jej znalezienie odpowiedniej pozycji. Zamknęła w końcu oczy i gdy tylko to zrobiła, znów usłyszała jeden z głosów w swojej głowie.

 _Pokonasz tego upadłego._ – zapewnił ją owy głos. – _Nie zapominaj jednak o kapłanie._

 _Nie zapomnę._ – zapewniła swojego mentalnego towarzysza. – _Wciąż o wszystkim pamiętam. Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Dam sobie radę. Wiecie o tym._

 _Wiemy._


	6. Zmiana frontu

**Rozdział szósty: Zmiana frontu**

* * *

Następnego dnia Elyon obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, gdy słońce dopiero zaczęło przebijać się przez ciężkie chmury nieco ponad linią horyzontu.

Powoli usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystko było w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdowało się przed tym, jak się położyła spać. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w nocy ktoś poza nią tu przebywał przez dłuższy czas.

 _No… z jednym wyjątkiem._ – pomyślała, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust, gdy jej spojrzenie padło na drzwi. Na wieszaku przytwierdzonym do nich wisiała długa do kolan sukienka typowa dla obecnej mody, w niebieskim kolorze, z wysokim kołnierzykiem niemalże przy samej szyi, paskiem w tym samym kolorze i rozszerzanej nieznacznie przy dole. Na niskiej szafce znajdującej się tuż obok leżał mały pakunek, w którym, jak Elyon sądziła, znajdowała się najpewniej świeża bielizna, a przy niej, na ziemi, stała para jasnych, szarych butów na niskim obcasie.

Dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do drzwi, po czym zdjęła z nich ową sukienkę. Trzymała ją przez dłuższą chwilę przed sobą, dokładnie ją oglądając. Wyglądała na nową, przez nikogo nie używaną. Była ciekawa tego, skąd duchowny ją miał – czy to była sukienka jakiejś pacjentki lub dawny strój którejś z nowych zakonnic, czy też może posłał jakimś cudem kogoś po ten zakup. To ostatnie wydało jej się z miejsca niemożliwe – nie istniało miejsce, w którym można by było kupić jakiekolwiek ubranie w środku nocy. Była to więc najpewniej sukienka jakiejś pacjentki.

Nie przejęła się tym jednak zbytnio. Przełożyła ją przez ramię, pakunek wzięła do jednej ręki, buty ujęła w drugą, po czym wyszła z pokoju i przeszła przez korytarz do wskazanej jej wcześniej łazienki, aby się umyć i wyszykować.

Gdy tylko tam weszła, na moment się zatrzymała.

 _Tak… to miejsce na pewno potrzebuje gruntownego remontu._ – pomyślała, przyglądając się krytycznie całemu pomieszczeniu. Części kafelków na ścianie nie było – odpadły lub zostały odkute od ściany. Te, które jeszcze się jakoś trzymały, były brudne – wszystkie, co do jednego. Toaleta jako jedyna wydawała się być niedawno czyszczona. Umywalka była brudna i wszystkie metalowe części były dość mocno zardzewiałe. To samo tyczyło się nóżek wanny, która stała po drugiej stronie łazienki. Elyon podeszła do niej i wzięła najczyściej wyglądający ręcznik i przemyła wnętrze wanny, po czym, gdy uznała, że jest dostatecznie czysta, nalała sobie chłodnej wody i rozebrała się z koszuli szpitalnej i przemyła się szybko, ignorując chłód wody i powietrza. Wytarła się drugim w miarę czystym ręcznikiem i otworzyła pakunek. W środku znajdowała się bielizna, tak jak się wcześniej domyśliła, a także rajstopy w beżowym kolorze i prostą, tanio wyglądającą drewnianą szczotkę do włosów. Założyła to wszystko na siebie w pośpiechu, wzdrygając się przy tym nieznacznie, gdy powiew zimnego powietrza od strony okna omiótł jej ciało. W następnej kolejności ubrała sukienkę, dopięła pasek, poprawiła kołnierzyk, i na sam koniec założyła buty. Wzięła jeszcze na koniec do ręki szczotkę i rozczesała włosy. Zostawiła je rozpuszczone – nie interesowało jej stylizowanie swojej fryzury w jakikolwiek sposób. Gotowa, wyszła w końcu z łazienki i udała się w prostej linii w stronę schodów, po których zeszła na niższe piętro szybkim krokiem. Gdy tylko stanęła na ostatnim stopniu, w zasięgu jej wzroku pojawił się monsinior Howard, który akurat rozmawiał o czymś z jedną z zakonnic. Zamilkł jednak, gdy tylko dostrzegł Elyon.

Dziewczyna dostrzegła bez trudu cień uśmiechu, jaki przemknął przez jego twarz, zanim ten nie ruszył w jej stronę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobry strój wybrałem. – powiedział, stając przed nią. – Nie dało się znaleźć nic innego w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Sukienka pasuje jak ulał. – Elyon uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie po tych słowach. – Ciekawi mnie tylko, komu ją zacharapciłam.

\- To jest nieważne. – mężczyzna machnął na to ręką.

Brunetka przyjrzała mu się uważnie, nie przestając się delikatnie uśmiechać, aby nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. Nie była ślepa – widziała, jakim spojrzeniem ją przed chwilą lustrował, i jak dalej ciągle się powstrzymywał przed zrobieniem tego ponownie.

Nie zamierzała się jednak o to przyczepiać – nie na tym miała się teraz skupić.

\- Jak planujesz wyczuć tego demona? – spytał się jej Timothy chwilę potem.

\- Upadłego. – poprawiła go dziewczyna. – A najlepiej będzie mi go wyczuć bezpośrednio. Najprostszym sposobem będzie, jeśli przejdę się po szpitalu i być może zdołam go odnaleźć w którymś z pacjentów lub członków personelu. Wystarczy, że znajdę się dostatecznie blisko niego. – dodała, gdy razem z kapłanem ruszyła korytarzem w stronę wschodniego skrzydła budynku. – Tyle tylko mi wystarczy, aby wiedzieć, czy ktoś jest opętany czy nie.

Następne dwie godziny spędziła na powolnym spacerze po Briarcliff w nadziei, że zdoła odnaleźć upadłego. Uważnie obserwowała każdego mijanego pacjenta czy pielęgniarza lub nawet zakonnicę. Przybliżała się do każdej kolejnej osoby – wystarczył jej ułamek sekundy, aby wyczuć, czy dana osoba nie ma jakiejś nadludzkiej istoty przytwierdzonej do swojej duszy.

\- I jak, wyczułaś już coś? – spytał się jej po jakimś czasie Timothy, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać tego napięcia. Elyon nic się nie odzywała – przysuwała się tylko co jakiś czas do poniektórych osób, zatrzymywała się na krótką chwilę, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem ruszyć dalej przed siebie.

\- Nic sensownego. – odpowiedziała mu, nie odrywając przy tym spojrzenia od jednej z kobiet; starszej, wyraźnie schorowanej pacjentki. Obserwowała ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zanim nie poszła dalej. – Parę osób ma przy sobie jakieś pomniejsze demony, ale żaden z nich nie jest upadłym, którego szukam.

Te słowa sprawiły, że mężczyznę na moment dosłownie wmurowało w podłogę.

\- Demony? – wydukał w końcu, odzyskując zdolność mowy. Zrównał się szybko z Elyon, która w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na jego gwałtowną reakcję na jej słowa. – Sugerujesz mi, że są tutaj inni opętani? Przez… demony?

\- Nie nazwałabym tego opętaniami. Bardziej to przypomina „przywiązanie wbrew ludzkiej woli". Te demony przyczepiły się do nich i powoli wysysają z nich energię życiową.

\- I nie zamierzasz z tym nic zrobić? – Po jego pytaniu Elyon zatrzymała się na moment i spojrzała się na niego pytająco.

\- A czemu miałabym to zrobić? – spytała się, wyraźnie zdziwiona, jak gdyby to, co on właśnie powiedział, było czymś kompletnie irracjonalnym. – Moją misją jest odnalezienie i powstrzymanie upadłego. Nie mogę zajmować się jednocześnie tym oraz wszystkimi tymi „pseudo-opętaniami". A co jak co, ale ten upadły jest o wiele większym zagrożeniem dla nas wszystkich niż jakiś ichni, pomniejszy demon, który pożywi się siłą witalną jednego gościa i odejdzie sobie w siną dal po jego śmierci i będzie się błąkał aż do czasu, dopóki nie znajdzie kolejnego słabego fizycznie i psychicznie człowieka, do którego się przyssie.

Timothy zaniemówił z wrażenia. Obojętność wobec ludzkiego cierpienia, jaką właśnie sobą zaprezentowała, poraziła go do reszty. Nie był pewien, czy ta apatia była spowodowana jej charakterem, czy też może po prostu widziała ona już dostatecznie dużo takich przypadków, że się na to wszystko uodporniła. Zbyt mało o niej wiedział, aby móc teraz to poprawnie określić.

Elyon tymczasem odeszła nieco od niego i skierowała się do głównej „sali rozrywek". Gdy tylko tam weszła, jej uwagę przykuły dwie osoby siedzące obok siebie na stojących przy jednym z okien fotelach.

Grace była wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojona i ciągle obgryzała swoje paznokcie. Shelley również wydawała się czymś poruszona, jednak od niej nie dało się wyczuć strachu czy niepokoju, tak jak od Grace, ale najczystszą złość i irytację.

\- Elyon? – Blondwłosa pacjentka pierwsza dostrzegła znajomą. Zaraz potem Shelley wstała i podeszła do niej szybkim krokiem, po czym, ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Elyon, uścisnęła ją mocno. – Ciągle tu jesteś. – dodała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

\- Tak, wciąż tu jestem. – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna, uśmiechając się słabo. Odsunęła się zaraz potem od kobiety i przyjrzała jej uważnie. – Po waszym zachowaniu mniemam, że ucieczka nie poszła wam zbyt dobrze.

\- To mało powiedziane. – odparła Shelley. Zaraz potem zadrżała dość mocno, zwracając tym uwagę Elyon.

\- Stało się coś złego? – spytała się jej niemalże od razu. Gdy blondynka pokręciła przecząco głową, ta nie kupiła jej odpowiedzi nawet przez chwilę. Wykorzystała kontakt fizyczny, jaki wciąż między sobą miały, i sięgnęła szybko ku jej umysłowi. Wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, gdy poczuła nagle na ciele silny ucisk męskiej dłoni, przypierający ją do ściany. Chciała krzyknąć, ale nie była w stanie – to nie było bowiem jej wspomnienie. Odsunęła swój umysł od niego chwilę potem, zanim doszło do czegoś gorszego. Nie musiała pozostawać w głowie Shelley do samego końca, aby wiedzieć, co ją spotkało minionej nocy.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę nieźle. – Młoda kobieta zdecydowała się zmienić temat i zwróciła uwagę na strój, jaki miała na sobie Elyon. – Mam nadzieję, że księżulek nie był zbyt oporny w obejściu.

Elyon puściła jej płazem tę uwagę. Wiedziała już, jaki ból ten cięty żart stara się ukryć przed resztą świata.

\- Nie musiałam nic mu od siebie dawać. – odpowiedziała jej, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – Zwyczajnie wykorzystałam swoje wrodzone umiejętności, aby udowodnić mu, że nie jestem szurnięta.

\- I teraz za kogo dla niego robisz? – Grace podeszła do nich i przyłączyła się do rozmowy. Ona też zlustrowała uważnym spojrzeniem nowy ubiór dziewczyny, aczkolwiek jej wzrok był o wiele bardziej krytyczny od tego, którym wcześniej omiotła ją Shelley.

\- Pomagam mu. A on pomaga mi. – wyjaśniła im pokrótce. Nie było sensu im tego wszystkiego tłumaczyć; i tak by tego nie zrozumiały. – Jeszcze nie dokończyłam tu swojej misji. On z kolei potrzebuje pomocy, aby też coś zakończyć. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem. Nie jest jednak moim sojusznikiem. – dodała, dostrzegając znaczące spojrzenia swoich rozmówczyń. – On potrzebuje mnie bardziej niż ja jego. Wykorzystuję po prostu ten fakt, aby zyskać lepszy dostęp do tego miejsca.

\- Radzisz sobie z tym lepiej niż nasza reporterka od siedmiu boleści. – powiedziała Grace, wyraźnie czymś zirytowana. – Wydała mnie i Kita pielęgniarzom. Byliśmy już tak blisko wyjścia… małpa jedna. Kit wziął na siebie czterdzieści batów od siostry Jude, które były przeznaczone dla mnie. A teraz w ogóle nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. – dodała na sam koniec z wyraźną goryczą w głosie.

\- Twój nowy kumpel tu idzie. – Shelley wskazała dyskretnie skinieniem głowy na kogoś za Elyon. Dziewczyna obróciła się nieznacznie i zobaczyła, że Timothy idzie w ich stronę. – Długo nie dał ci z nami sam na sam pogadać.

\- Dalej możemy rozmawiać. – zapewniła je brunetka. – I tak miałam się was spytać o coś, co interesuje nas oboje.

\- O co takiego? – zaciekawiła się Grace, podczas gdy duchowny stanął niedaleko nich, tuż za Elyon, i zaczął przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie. Szatynka zerknęła na niego nieufnie, zanim nie przeniosła spojrzenia na nową znajomą, która tylko skinęła pojedynczo głową, dając jej tym znać, że naprawdę dalej mogą rozmawiać.

\- Widziałyście może ostatniej nocy lub dzisiejszego ranka kogoś, kto się podejrzanie zachowywał? – spytała się ich. W odpowiedzi otrzymała głośny śmiech obydwu kobiet.

\- To królestwo czubków. – odpowiedziała jej Shelley, dalej się śmiejąc. – Tutaj wszyscy się dziwnie zachowują. Musisz być trochę bardziej specyficzna.

\- Zachowanie odbiegające od codziennej normy. – Elyon sprecyzowała zgodnie z życzeniem blondynki. – Ktoś zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle?

\- Hmm… Meksykanka w sumie coś dzisiaj dziwnego odpaliła. – uświadomiła sobie Grace po chwili namysłu. – Znikąd zaczęła nazywać siostrę Mary Eunice „diabłem".

\- To chyba akurat nie odbiegało za bardzo od jej normy. – Shelley nie zgodziła się z nią. – Babka jest już stara i ma demencję. Dość często takie rzeczy odstawia. No i jest też cholernie religijna. – dodała zaraz potem. – Teraz, jak jej choroba na mózg siadła, widzi pewnie w każdym obcym diabła czy innego demona.

Elyon w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła. Nie otrzymała wiele, ale to było coś. Zakończyła niedługo potem rozmowę z dwoma pacjentkami i wróciła do Howarda, po czym razem oddalili się w przeciwną stronę do tej, z której tu przyszli.

\- Słyszałeś wszystko? – spytała się go, gdy oddalili się dostatecznie daleko. Mężczyzna tylko skinął na to głową, zamyślając się nad czymś na moment. – Ja bym tego nie bagatelizowała. Demencja demencją, ale diabła nie widzi się na co dzień w drugim człowieku, szczególnie w zakonnicy. Powinniśmy to zbadać.

\- Siostra Mary Eunice jest istnym aniołem. – odpowiedział jej z wahaniem Timothy. – To nie może być ona.

\- Nawet anioły są podatne na korupcję. – Trafnie zwróciła mu uwagę Elyon. – Idealnym dowodem na to jest upadły, którego właśnie ścigamy.

\- Dobrze… poszukam jej i będę ją obserwować. – monsinior zgodził się na to niechętnie. – Ty na razie szukaj dalej. Spotkamy się potem i wtedy ustalimy, co robimy dalej z siostrą Mary Eunice.

Elyon przystanęła na to. Rozdzielili się i udała się ona powolnym krokiem w stronę głównego holu, po drodze mijając kolejnych pacjentów i członków personelu. Ci pierwsi nie zwracali na nią zbyt dużej uwagi. Ci drudzy natomiast przyglądali się jej z zaciekawieniem, ale nie reagowali na nią zbytnio.

 _Musiał już wszystkim powiedzieć, że mają mnie nie tykać i się mną nie interesować._ – pomyślała. – _Może to i dobrze. Będę miała mniej problemów z tłumaczeniem się, co tu robię i czemu mogę swobodnie się tu szwendać._

 _Uważaj._ – Jeden z głosów odezwał się nagle, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zastygła gwałtownie w miejscu. – _Twoja rywalka nadciąga._

\- Jaka rywalka…? – wymamrotała Elyon, marszcząc brwi w dezorientacji. Obejrzała się za siebie i nagle wszystko stało się dla niej jasne.

\- Ty. – Siostra Jude zrównała się z nią i stanęła przed nią, odcinając jej drogę. Zatrzymały się tuż przy schodach prowadzących na dół, do głównego holu. – Nie wiem, co mu powiedziałaś. – zaczęła, patrząc się na dziewczynę z mieszaniną nieufności, złości i małej domieszki odrazy. W tym wszystkim Elyon zdołała jednak dostrzec cień strachu, jaki pojawiał się i znikał co jakiś czas. – Wiem tylko, że nie zgodziłby się tak łatwo na współpracę z… z kimś takim. Nie wiem…

\- Jeśli sądzi siostra, że zmanipulowałam monsiniorem lub przekupiłam go własnym ciałem, to grubo się siostra myli. – przerwała jej w tym momencie Elyon. Nie miała czasu na takie czcze kłótnie. – Wie już siostra, do czego jestem zdolna, i wie też siostra, że nie jestem świrnięta. Stoimy po tej samej stronie. – dodała chwilę potem. – Nawet jeśli siostra tego jeszcze nie widzi.

\- Widzę to. – przyznała jej z niechęcią Jude. – Boję się jednak o duszę monsiniora Howarda.

\- Jego dusza to jego problem. A ja nie jestem jakimś demonem lub sukubem, który zwiedzie go na manowce.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Monsinior Howard to dobry, łagodny, uczciwy człowiek. Zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze.

Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła pobłażliwie na te słowa. _Gdyby tylko ona o wszystkim wiedziała…_

Dziwna energia sprawiła nagle, że Elyon zastygła gwałtownie w miejscu i zaraz potem spojrzała się szybko w dół, w stronę głównego wejścia. Siostra Jude, zaintrygowana jej reakcją, podążyła za jej spojrzeniem.

Przy głównym wejściu stał doktor Thredson. Rozmawiał właśnie z jakimś młodym, dość dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o prostych, ciemnych blond włosach sięgających mu za kark i jasnej karnacji. Ubrany był raczej zwyczajnie – ciemnoszara koszula i dżinsy. Zdezorientowana, siostra Jude zerknęła szybko na Elyon i zobaczyła, że ta ma wzrok utkwiony w osobie owego młodego mężczyzny. Odwróciła więc wzrok z powrotem w jego stronę, ciekawa tego, kim on może być.

W tej samej chwili, gdy Oliver na moment odwrócił się od niego, aby spytać się o coś jednej z zakonnic, podniósł on wzrok i spojrzał się prosto na nie. Siostra Jude zastygła w miejscu, podczas gdy on przeniósł wzrok z niej na Elyon, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach starszej kobiety. W napięciu obserwowała ona, jak Thredson zabiera go zaraz potem do swojego gabinetu, podejmując z nim przerwaną wcześniej rozmowę. Odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się za nimi i była pewna tego, że ten w żaden sposób już ich nie dostrzeże ani nie usłyszy.

\- Kto to był? – spytała się słabym głosem.

\- Ktoś, na kogo faktycznie trzeba uważać. – odpowiedziała jej Elyon ponurym głosem. Gdy kobieta spojrzała się na nią, zobaczyła jej napięte mięśnie szczęki i chłodne, groźne spojrzenie. Widok tego człowieka wywołał w niej naprawdę silną reakcję.

\- Czy on… czy on jest taki jak ty?

\- Tak jakby. – dziewczyna nie udzieliła jej odpowiedzi od razu. Milczała jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, zatracona we własnych myślach. – Tyle że on nie przybył tu, żeby powstrzymać tego upadłego. – Elyon obróciła się wreszcie w jej stronę i siostra Jude zamarła, gdy jej spojrzenie stanęło na jej osobie. – On przybył tutaj, żeby mu pomóc.


	7. Burza umysłów

**SisterJudeMars** **:** _ **Thanks a lot for your review, following and "**_ _ **favouriting**_ _ **". I'm so glad you like this story. Translating it through online translators must be a pain in the bum :) I've had this idea for a story for years now and I even finished writing it at some point, but, to be honest, it wasn't that good back then. But now I have a new take on it. I hope you'll like the next chapters – stuff's about to go down in Briarcliff :)**_

* * *

 **Rozdział siódmy: Burza umysłów**

* * *

Elyon przystanęła przy otwartym oknie w pokoju monsiniora, wdychając chłodne, świeże powietrze, jakie przez nie wpadało.

 _Idzie burza._ – pomyślała, rozpoznając ten charakterystyczny zapach oraz siłę wiatru, jaki tańczył w jej gęstych, lekko falowanych włosach. – _I to niemała._

Dziewczyna odsunęła się po jakimś czasie od okna i zamknęła je szczelnie. Nie miała zbyt dużo czasu – według jej przeczucia burza rozpęta się już niedługo. Niebo już ciemniało przez chmury, jakie je zasnuwały. Raz czy dwa wydało jej się nawet, że słyszy już pierwsze grzmoty w oddali.

Przeszła następnie na drugą stronę pokoju i usiadła przy małym stole, na którym leżał otwarty notes w skórzanej oprawie. Elyon włączyła lampkę nocną, którą przestawiła ze stolika przy łóżku na owy stół i wzięła do ręki długopis, siadając jednocześnie na drewnianym krześle. Przez długi czas nic nie napisała – stukała tylko owym długopisem o blat stołu, w myślach próbując sobie utworzyć listę podejrzanych osób, na jakie tutaj wpadła.

Nikt nie przychodził jej jednak do głowy. Nikogo nie uznała za dostatecznie podejrzanego. Spędziła całe trzy dni na obserwowaniu wszystkich pacjentów i członków personelu, i nikt nie wydawał się jej być opętanym przez tego, którego szukała.

 _Ta zakonnica._ – podpowiedział jej w pewnym momencie jeden z głosów w jej głowie. – _Sprawdź ją. Wszystko się zgadza. Omdlenie w noc egzorcyzmu, widzenie w niej diabła przez jedną z pacjentek, bycie uznawaną za ogólnie dobrą osobę… to musi być ona._

\- Wiem o tym. – odparła na głos, pocierając przy tym z irytacją skronie. – Sprawdziłam już niemalże wszystkich. Gdyby w którymś z nich znajdował się upadły, już dawno temu bym go wyczuła.

 _To czemu nie udasz się do niej?_ – otrzymała w odpowiedzi pytanie. – _Wystarczy, że się do niej zbliżysz. Nic więcej. Jeśli ma w sobie upadłego, od razu to wyczujesz._

\- To nie jest takie… – Elyon zamilkła wpół zdania. Gałka w drzwiach zadygotała nieznacznie i chwilę potem otworzyły się one, ujawniając stojącego za nimi Timothy'ego.

\- Rozmawiałaś właśnie z kimś? – spytał się, rozglądając się jednocześnie z dezorientacją po pokoju.

\- Mówiłam sama do siebie. – odpowiedziała mu, uśmiechając się przy tym z przymusem. – Sprawdziłeś już tę zakonnicę?

\- Nic z nią według mnie nie jest nie tak. – Monsinior zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym w kilku krokach znalazł się przy stole i usiadł na drugim wolnym krześle naprzeciw dziewczyny. – Zachowuje się tak jak wcześniej. Nie zauważyłem w niej nic podejrzanego.

 _Tak jak się tego spodziewałam._ Elyon powstrzymała się od gorzkiego śmiechu i zamiast tego pokręciła tylko powoli głową, przygryzając przy tym dolną wargę.

\- Upadli doskonale potrafią zwodzić zwykłych śmiertelników. – powiedziała zaraz potem. – Po opętaniu człowieka przejmują wszystkie jego wspomnienia, łatwo jest im więc udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przydałaby się tutaj ta cała Meksykanka. – dodała następnie. – Gdybym osobiście ją przesłuchała, wtedy mogłabym wiedzieć, z czym faktycznie mam do czynienia.

\- Dzisiaj już to sobie odpuść. – poradził jej Timothy. Mówiąc to zerknął w stronę ciemniejącego nieba i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Nie znosił burz; a teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że wkrótce nadciągnie nad nich spory okaz. – Może jednak się mylisz? – zasugerował po dłuższej chwili. – Może to jednak jest któryś z tych pacjentów, od których wyczułaś pomniejsze demony? Być może ten upadły zwodzi cię i udaje takowego, aby nie dać się wykryć.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się tylko pobłażliwie na te słowa.

\- To tak nie działa. – odpowiedziała mu. – Nie da się ukryć własnej aury. To niemożliwe. Nie przed takimi jak ja. To jest zwyczajnie fizycznie niemożliwe.

Na dłuższy moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się kątem oka w nisko zawieszone, szaro-granatowe chmury burzowe, jakie zaczęły wyłaniać się na horyzoncie ponad konarami drzew. Elyon sama też się zamyśliła, tyle że na zupełnie inny temat.

\- Uważaj na tego nowego. – powiedziała nagle. Timothy drgnął, wyrwany z transu, po czym spojrzał się na nią pytająco, nie rozumiejąc tego, co właśnie powiedziała. – Ezra. – dodała szybko. – Ten nowy „pacjent". On nie przybył tutaj, aby się z czegoś wyleczyć. Chce tu namieszać.

\- Znasz go? – spytał się jej, zdziwiony. W odpowiedzi Elyon tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Czy on… czy on jest taki sam jak ty?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Tyle że jego misją nie jest powstrzymywanie upadłych, tylko pomaganie im w realizacji ich celów.

\- Już kiedyś coś takiego zrobił?

\- Niejeden raz. – dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach. – Ma inne priorytety niż ja. Jego nie interesuje dobro ludzkości. Woli o wiele bardziej upadłych i to, co sobą reprezentują. Nie sądzę, aby można było w stanie go przekonać do przejścia na naszą stronę. Musiałby się chyba zdarzyć istny cud.

 _Kolejny taki jak ona._ – kapłan zadrżał ponownie, ale tym razem nie z powodu strachu przed nadciągającą burzą, ale na samą myśl o tym, że mogła istnieć „zła wersja Elyon", i że owa zła wersja jej pojawiła się właśnie w jego przybytku. – _Do czego on jest zdolny? Co on może nam zrobić? Czy będzie ona w stanie go powstrzymać? W jaki sposób…_

Nagły, donośny grzmot sprawił, że mężczyzna omal nie podskoczył w miejscu. Żarówka w lampce nocnej zamigotała kilkakrotnie, po czym zgasła. W pokoju zapadł półmrok, nasilający się z każdą chwilą przez ciemne chmury zbierające się coraz gęściej nad Briarcliff.

\- Pójdę po świece. – powiedział niemalże od razu, wstając przy tym jednocześnie od stołu. Skierował się następnie do szafki i zaczął w pośpiechu szukać w niej jakichś świeczek, które mógłby zapalić, aby rozproszyć mrok, jaki z coraz większą szybkością pochłaniał to miejsce.

\- Ja ich nie potrzebuję. – Elyon obróciła się powoli w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się jednocześnie z zaciekawieniem. – Moje oczy szybko przyzwyczajają się do ciemności. Nie boję się też burz. – Zaraz potem przekrzywiła ona nieznacznie głowę w bok i uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – A ty się ich boisz?

\- N-nie. – Timothy zająknął się, nieudolnie próbując okłamać dziewczynę. Bez trudu wyłapała ona fałsz oraz strach w jego głosie. Nie skomentowała tego jednak w żaden sposób. Wstała tylko i podeszła do szafki, przy której siedział, po czym bez słowa wyjęła z niej dwie świece i zapaliła je. Zrobiła to w samą porę – gdy tylko płomienie zamigotały, oświetlając mały fragment pomieszczenia, potężna błyskawica przecięła ciemne niebo, a niespełna trzy sekundy później rozległ się donośny grzmot.

Mężczyzna znów zadrżał, co tym razem nie uszło jej uwadze. Wróciła się do szafki i odszukała w niej naprędce mosiężny świecznik na cztery świece i wyjęła go, a także zabrała stamtąd trzy małe świeczki pasujące do niego. Osadziła każdą z nich na metalowych bolcach i podpaliła, rozjaśniając ich płomykami kolejną część pokoju.

\- Usiądź tutaj. – poleciła mu następnie, kierując go w stronę łóżka. Timothy usadził się posłusznie blisko poduszek, plecami do ściany i do okna. Sama Elyon usiadła naprzeciw niego, wystawiając się na pokaz każdego błysku i grzmotu. Nie przejęła się tym jednak zbytnio. Za każdym razem, gdy kolejna błyskawica przecinała niebo i rozjaśniała pozbawioną firanek czy zasłonek okiennicę, ta w żaden sposób na to nie reagowała. Wychowana na wsi, przywykła do jeszcze silniejszych burz i orkanów, tak niszczycielskich, że potrafiły zmieść w ciągu kilkunastu minut całe gospodarstwo.

\- Czemu wybrałeś akurat kapłaństwo? – zapytała się go niespodziewanie. Timothy zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. Odpowiedział jednak ostatecznie na jej pytanie.

\- Po prostu… poczułem powołanie. – Elyon po jego słowach tylko przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się nieco krytycznie. – To prawda. – dodał zaraz potem. – Jeszcze zanim osiągnąłem pełnoletniość chciałem być księdzem.

 _Kłamie jak z nut._ – wyszeptał jeden z głosów, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho. – _On naprawdę wierzy, że to kupisz?_

 _Pewnikiem tak._ – Elyon uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem, tak aby mężczyzna tego nie dostrzegł. – _Dziwisz mu się? Kto normalny mówi otwarcie, że poszedł na księdza po to, żeby mieć zapewniony majątek, wikt i możliwość stania się w przyszłości wysokim rangą urzędnikiem kościelnym, który może wszystko kontrolować z cieni?_

\- I dlatego też wybrałeś posługę właśnie tutaj? – zadała następne pytanie, ignorując ewidentnie nieszczerą pierwszą odpowiedź. – To miejsce nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- W tej kwestii nie miałem zbytniego wyboru. Przydzielono mnie tu odgórnie, po tym, jak poprzedni monsinior zrezygnował z tego stanowiska.

\- I jak się tu odnajdujesz? Dajesz sobie radę w ogarnianiu tego, z czym twój poprzednik sobie nie poradził?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedział jej. Uśmiechnął się zaraz potem słabo, przypominając sobie coś, co go rozbawiło. – Nie jest to łatwa praca. Trzeba ciągle na wszystko uważać i… – W tej samej chwili zamilkł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, co się tu działo. – Rozpraszasz mnie. – wymamrotał, otwierając przy tym szerzej oczy. – Żebym nie skupiał się na burzy.

Elyon tylko się uśmiechnęła po jego słowach. Timothy był szczerze zaskoczony tym odkryciem. Nie spodziewał się, że zauważyła ona jego reakcję na burzę i że w ogóle przejęła się tym.

\- Dziękuję. – wymamrotał w końcu, wciąż pod ogromnym wrażeniem własnego odkrycia.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Timothy wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk padającego deszczu i szum wiatru. Błysnęło się dwa razy i tyle samo razy zagrzmiało. Tym razem jednak się tym nie przejął. Z jakiegoś powodu burza nie przerażała go już tak mocno.

\- Jak wyglądało twoje życie, zanim tu trafiłaś? – spytał się jej w końcu. Był tego ciekaw już od jakiegoś czasu, ale aż do teraz nie miał czasu ani okazji, aby poruszyć ten temat z nią. – Wiem, że wychowywałaś się ze swoimi rodzicami na farmie na wsi. Musiałaś mieć jednak jakichś znajomych… prawda?

\- Można to tak ująć. – odpowiedziała mu Elyon. – Nie było tam dużo farm, ale paru przyjaciół mniej więcej w swoim wieku zdołałam tam zyskać. Niezbyt bliskich przyjaciół, ale… tak, miałam tam takowych. Wszyscy jednak odwrócili się ode mnie, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o tych głosach i o tym, gdzie moi rodzice planują mnie wysłać. Nie tęsknię jednak za nimi. – dodała po chwili. – Wielu z nich było niezmiernie fałszywych. Udawali przyjaźń, bo liczyli na to, że jak wżenię się w rodzinę Goldvale, to i im skapnie nieco z tego przywileju.

\- Miałaś wyjść za mąż? – zdumiał się mężczyzna. O tym od jej rodziców nie słyszał.

\- Tak. – Elyon pokiwała przy tym kilka razy głową. – Miałam hajtnąć się z ich jedynym synem, Lucasem. Zanim jednak do czegokolwiek doszło, głosy w mojej głowie powiedziały mi o tym miejscu i o tym, co będę musiała tu zrobić. Zdecydowałam się ich posłuchać i porzucić to wszystko. Ta misja była według mnie o wiele ważniejsza od wyjścia za mąż za jakiegoś bogatego chłopaczka z dobrej rodziny.

\- I nie żałujesz w ogóle tej decyzji? – Timothy nie do końca był w stanie pojąć logiki jej rozumowania. – Byłabyś teraz mężatką, bogatą, mieszkającą zapewnie w dużej posiadłości.

Elyon roześmiała się głośno na jego słowa, wyraźnie nimi rozbawiona.

\- I byłabym też żoną kogoś, kto w ogóle mnie nie kocha. – odparła mu zaraz potem. – Nie wyobrażałam sobie takiego życia dla siebie.

\- To dlatego tak otwarcie powiedziałaś wszystkim o swoich głosach. – Kapłan nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zerknął na nią uważnie i zlustrował jej osobę pilnym, badawczym spojrzeniem. – Poniekąd chciałaś tu trafić. To było twoje jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\- Poniekąd to prawda. – przyznała, uśmiechając się przelotnie kątem ust. – Nie chciałam się podporządkowywać idei bycia usłużną, dobrą żoną, na co liczyli moi przybrani rodzice.

\- Jak sądzisz, czy twoja biologiczna rodzina chciałaby dla ciebie tego samego? – spytał się jej znikąd. – Pamiętasz ich w ogóle.

Elyon w odpowiedzi pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Doskonale ich pamiętam. – dodała następnie. – Wszyscy nadal żyją.

\- Czemu zatem z nimi nie jesteś? Czemu cię oddali do adopcji?

Na tę odpowiedź musiał trochę zaczekać. Elyon po jego słowach zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę, rozważając, jak dokładnie może mu to wyjaśnić.

\- Musiałam się od nich odłączyć, aby w końcu móc tu trafić. – powiedziała w końcu. Timothy znów był zaskoczony i zdezorientowany jej słowami, tym razem jednak z zupełnie innego powodu niż wcześniej.

\- Miałaś przecież kilka lat, gdy trafiłaś do swojej adoptowanej rodziny. – zauważył. – Skąd mogłaś już wtedy wiedzieć, co się teraz stanie? – Świadomość tego, co właśnie zainsynuował, spadła na niego gwałtownie i sprawiła, że ten zdusił w sobie okrzyk zdumienia, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego. – Te głosy… one były w stanie przewidzieć przyszłość?

Na to pytanie nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, a jedynie mały, tajemniczy uśmiech dziewczyny.

 _Sam muszę sobie dopowiedzieć, co to oznacza._ – uzmysłowił sobie, gdy jego rozmówczyni dalej milczała. – _Nie dowiem się tego od niej. Nie teraz. Być może kiedyś. Innym razem wrócę do tego tematu. Teraz nic z niej o tym nie wyciągnę._

\- Twoje rodzeństwo też posiada takie moce? – zadał następne pytanie, licząc na to, że otrzyma na nie jakąś w miarę sensowną odpowiedź. Słyszał coś od Thredsona i był ciekaw tego, czy Elyon cokolwiek mu w tym temacie teraz zdradzi. – Też słyszą głosy tak jak ty?

\- Raczej tak. – odpowiedziała mu z pewnym wahaniem. Nie była chyba tego w stu procentach pewna, i bardzo go to zaciekawiło. – Mój brat bliźniak prawie na pewno posiada taką zdolność. Nie wiem jednak, czy młodszy brat jest taki sam jak my.

\- A wasi rodzice? – Jej historia niezmiernie go ciekawiła. Pierwszy raz w życiu spotkał kogoś takiego i nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić okazji, aby dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym wszystkim. – Też są tacy jak wy? Czy to po nich to odziedziczyliście?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Elyon zamilkła po jego pytaniu. Odwróciła na moment od niego wzrok, ewidentnie niepewna tego, czy powinna mu coś odpowiedzieć. Wydawała się nawet jakby nieco bać udzielenia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi w tym temacie. Wzmogło to tylko jego ciekawość jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie będę nikogo w żaden sposób oceniał. – obiecał jej łagodnym głosem. Chciał zrobić wszystko, co tylko możliwe, aby przekonać ją do uchylenia choćby rąbka tajemnicy. I tak sporo dowiedział się od niej jak na jeden wieczór, ale mimo to liczył na odkrycie jeszcze czegoś. Ta dziewczyna niezmiernie go fascynowała.

Na jego słowa Elyon uśmiechnęła się tylko ponuro. Po długiej chwili odezwała się jednak w końcu.

\- Ludzie tacy jak ty są z reguły pierwszymi, którzy krytycznie oceniają moich rodziców. Uważają, że coś takiego nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca.

„ _Coś takiego nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca"._ – Te słowa sprawiły, że Timothy zamilkł, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad znaczeniem tych słów. – _Jacy są jej rodzice? Czemu miałbym ich źle oceniać? Co jest z nimi nie tak?_

\- Nie mają ślubu? – spytał się w końcu, w ciemno strzelając potencjalne wyjaśnienia tego, czemu dziewczyna tak sądziła. – Żyją na kocią łapę?

\- To nie jest największy problem. – _A to nie jest sensowna odpowiedź_ , odparł jej w myślach duchowny.

\- Jeśli są innej wiary… to też chyba nie jest powodem do złej oceny. – spróbował jeszcze raz. Elyon w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się przy tym blado.

\- To też nie to. – odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili. – Są raczej kimś na rodzaj agnostyków.

\- Co jest zatem z nimi nie tak według ciebie? – spytał się. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, naprawdę. Nie będę nikogo tu oceniać, obiecuję.

Elyon podniosła w końcu wzrok i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, a jemu na moment odebrało głos. To spojrzenie było tak intensywne i przepełnione tyloma emocjami, że on sam omal nie odwrócił własnego wzroku.

\- Według mnie nic z nimi jest nie tak. – powiedziała nieco hardym tonem głosu, dalej patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – To reszta świata ma z tym problem. Mam dwóch ojców. – wyjawiła w końcu. – Nie mam matki. Nigdy jej nie miałam.

 _Wychowywała ją jednopłciowa para. Tego się nie spodziewałem._ Teraz zaczął jednak rozumieć, czemu musieli ją oddać. Jeśli ktoś nieprzychylny osobom homoseksualnym dowiedział się o tym, mógł im zagrozić lub ich wydać. A wtedy dzieci z takiego związku na pewno wylądowałyby w sierocińcu i trafiły do adopcji. Teraz to miało o wiele większy sens.

\- Jakąś biologiczną matkę musiałaś kiedyś mieć. – zwrócił delikatnie uwagę, nie chcąc jej tymi słowami urazić. – Nawet jeśli już ona żyje. Ktoś musiał was urodzić.

Elyon w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Ewidentnie jej ten fakt nie obchodził. Przyglądając się jej tak doszedł do wniosku, że ci dwaj ojcowie, jakich oryginalnie miała, wciąż byli jej bardzo bliscy. Wydawała się za nimi tęsknić, mimo że przez ostatnie lata wychowywali ją zupełnie inni ludzie. Z tymi, którzy ją tu zostawili, nie wydawała się mieć aż tak silnej więzi. Zaintrygowało go to tylko jeszcze bardziej.

Głośny grzmot sprawił, że Timothy mimowolnie podskoczył. Strach przed burzą znów wrócił. Mężczyzna zadrżał i skulił się nieznacznie w sobie, modląc się w duchu o to, aby ta przeklęta nawałnica wreszcie złagodniała i skończyła się.

Kolejne grzmoty były równie głośne i silne, niemalże wstrząsając całym budynkiem. Timothy czuł drżenie przy każdym huku. Gdy błysnęło się ponownie, ten szybko odwrócił wzrok i skierował go w stronę Elyon w nadziei, że tej znów uda się ukoić jego zszargane nerwy.

Ta jednak nie patrzyła się na niego. Była odwrócona bokiem do niego, z głową, odkręconą w stronę drzwi. Mężczyzna zastygł momentalnie w miejscu. Coś w jej postawie sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Napięte mięśnie jej ramion i szyi, sztywno wyprostowane plecy i zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie sprawiły, że ten automatycznie uzmysłowił sobie jedną rzecz.

Coś usłyszała.

\- Co jest? – odważył się w końcu jej spytać. Ze strachu postarał się, aby jego głos zabrzmiał jak najciszej.

\- To nie wszystko są grzmoty. – odpowiedziała mu po dłuższej chwili, dalej pozostając w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej. Przypominała mu teraz przez to nieco psa myśliwskiego, który właśnie wyczuł trop zwierzyny.

Zaraz potem coś głośno huknęło. Tym razem jednak Timothy uzmysłowił sobie zaraz potem, że to nie był kolejny grzmot – hałas dochodził gdzieś zza drzwi.

Elyon poruszyła się nagle i jednym szybkim ruchem zsunęła się z cienkiego materaca łóżka. Mężczyzna drgnął nerwowo, nie spodziewając się tak nagłej reakcji z jej strony. Gdy ta jednak skierowała się powoli w stronę drzwi, ten bez wahania wstał i ruszył za nią.

\- Nie powinnaś teraz wychodzić. – Z jakiegoś powodu miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinni teraz wychodzić z tego pokoju. Wolał o wiele bardziej zostać tutaj, zaryglować zamek i zastawić drzwi komodą i zaczekać, aż ten dziwny hałas nie wyminie ich i uda się gdzieś dalej.

\- A jeśli to ten upadły? – zasugerowała mu, odwracając się do niego na moment. – Albo jeśli komuś coś się złego dzieje?

Nie miał dla niej żadnej odpowiedzi. Mógł teraz tylko w milczeniu obserwować, jak ta powoli otwiera drzwi, po czym wychodzi przez nie na korytarz. Wzdychając ciężko, zrobił w końcu to samo, nie chcąc jej zostawiać tam samej.

\- Widzisz tam coś? – spytał się jej po chwili. Panowała tu na zewnątrz kompletna ciemność, rozświetlana tylko raz na jakiś czas pojedynczymi błyskami piorunów. Zrobił krok dalej, aby się z nią zrównać. Zamiast tego wpadł nagle na nią, stojącą sztywno w miejscu. – Co…? – zaczął, jednocześnie sięgając prawą ręką w jej stronę, aby ująć jej ramię.

I wtedy kolejna błyskawica oświetliła całą długość korytarza.

Przy samym jego końcu, kilkanaście metrów od nich, stała bliżej nieokreślona istota. Wysoki, szary stwór o nienaturalnie długich kończynach i groteskowej, trudnej do opisania twarzy wpatrywał się w nich zimnymi, kompletnie czarnymi oczami. Timothy zamarł w osłupieniu, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć ani wydać z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

\- Matko Przenajświętsza… – wymamrotał w końcu, wykonując przy tym instynktownie znak krzyża. Ta istota wyglądała niczym demon z czeluści piekielnych. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu się z czymś takim nie spotkał.

 _Czy to jest on? Czy to jest upadły?_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zaraz potem przeklął się jednak. – _Nie… on opętał czyjeś ciało. To nie on. Co… co to w takim razie jest? Co to za stwór?_

\- No tego jeszcze nie grali. – usłyszał po chwili głos Elyon, przytłumiony dudnieniem kropli deszczu o okiennice. Timothy spojrzał się na nią przelotem, zanim znów nie skupił się na owej dziwnej istocie. Gdy kolejna błyskawica oświetliła go na ułamek sekundy, uzmysłowił sobie nagle, co mu ten stwór przypominał.

 _Kosmita. To… czy to… nie, to niemożliwe. To nie może być…_

W tej samej chwili ruszył on nagle na nich. Timothy drgnął i zrobił krok w tył, jednocześnie łapiąc Elyon za ramię, chcąc ją pociągnąć ze sobą do pokoju. Spotkał się jednak z twardym oporem – dziewczyna nie chciała się ruszyć nawet o milimetr. Pociągnął ją ponownie, jednocześnie zerkając przelotem na stwora biegnącego w ich kierunku. Był coraz bliżej i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby planował się zatrzymać.

W tym momencie Elyon w końcu się poruszyła. Howard odetchnął z ulgą i ujął pewniej jej ramię, gdy ta niespodziewanie dla niego złapała go za rękę i odepchnęła ją. Spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją i w tej samej chwili ta odwróciła się w końcu przodem w jego stronę.

\- Nie wychodź. – To było wszystko, co mu powiedziała. Zaraz potem jednym silnym ruchem wepchnęła go z powrotem do środka, po czym zamknęła przed nim drzwi, zanim ten zdołał wstać z podłogi, na którą upadł.

 _Nie mam dużo czasu._ – pomyślała zaraz potem, obracając się jednocześnie w stronę kosmity. – _Nie wierzę, że mnie posłucha. Mam tylko chwilę, aby to ogarnąć. Muszę się postarać._

Dziewczyna wystawiła przed siebie swoje ręce i skierowała je na nadciągającego w jej stronę stwora. Na ułamek sekundy przymknęła powieki, a gdy je ponownie otworzyła, uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie pod nosem.

\- Mam cię.

Kosmita zatrzymał się gwałtownie w połowie drogi, zaledwie niecałe półtora metra przed nią, jak gdyby przytrzymany w miejscu niewidzialną siłą. Elyon powoli rozłożyła ręce w bok, wyginając przy tym palce do środka, tak jak gdyby zaciskała je na czymś. Stwór zawył głośno i upadł na podłogę przed nią, skręcając się przy tym z bólu.

Powoli podeszła do niego, nie wypuszczając go jednak nawet na moment ze swojego niewidzialnego uścisku. Nie planowała go zabić ani ranić. Chciała po prostu dowiedzieć się, skąd przybył i co tu robił.

I wtedy to wyczuła.

\- Chwila moment… – wymamrotała pod nosem, wpatrując się z dezorientacją w istotę znajdującą się przed nią. – Nie jesteś teraz sobą. Jesteś opętany. – Następna sekunda przyniosła jej kolejną realizację. – Upadły… w tobie jest inny upadły.

To nie był ten sam, którego szukała – z całą pewnością jednak tego kosmitę opętał jeden z upadłych aniołów. Wyczuwała to w nim bez żadnego trudu. Zdumiało to ją i zdezorientowało.

Ten jeden fakt wystarczył tej pozaziemskiej istocie. Duch rezydujący w nim wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, i spojrzał się jego oczami na Elyon. On też bardzo szybko wyczuł, że nie ma do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Rozpoznał te moce. Wiedział, do kogo należą.

Donośny ryk stwora wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zanim zdołała w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, odrzucił on ją od siebie jednym ruchem, wykorzystując jej dezorientację, aby wyrwać się spod działania jej mocy. Elyon upadła boleśnie do tyłu i jęknęła głośno, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki. Gdy je chwilę potem otworzyła, kosmity już tam nie było.

Skrzypienie zardzewiałego zawiasu w drzwiach sprawiło, że ta odwróciła się nieznacznie w stronę hałasu. Timothy wybiegł z pokoju i gdy tylko zobaczył, w jakim była stanie, znalazł się przy niej w kilku krokach i przykucnął przy niej, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się jej spanikowanym tonem głosu. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. – zapewniła go. Po jednym spojrzeniu się na niego domyśliła się jednak, że jej słowa niewiele zdziałały. Nadal wyglądał na mocno przejętego.

Powoli obróciła swój wzrok z powrotem w stronę miejsca, w którym przed chwilą znajdował się kosmita. Zadrżała nieznacznie mimo woli, przypominając sobie to uczucie, gdy wyczuła w tej pozaziemskiej istocie tak dobrze znaną jej energię jednego z upadłych.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli łatwe zadanie do wykonania. – powiedziała w końcu. Timothy po jej słowach zmarszczył w dezorientacji brwi.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Po tym, co właśnie widziałeś… wierzysz już pewnie w istoty pozaziemskie, prawda? – Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odwróciła się w jego stronę. Gdy to zrobiła, mężczyzna pokiwał z wahaniem głową. Zauważyła wtedy, że ten wciąż znajdował się w głębokim szoku po tym, czego był świadkiem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, sama z trudem radząc sobie z ogarnięciem myślami tego, co właśnie przez czysty przypadek odkryła. Logika nie pozwalała jej tego przyjąć do wiadomości, ale szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej z kolei, że coś takiego mogło być możliwe.

\- A czy jesteś w stanie uwierzyć w to, że i kosmici mogą zostać opętani przez upadłych?

Po jej pytaniu Timothy zastygł na długą chwilę w miejscu. Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał się na nią z kompletną dezorientacją. Oczami wyobraźni wyimaginowała sobie trybiki wewnątrz jego czaszki, obracające się intensywnie, podczas gdy ten próbował to wszystko ogarnąć myślami.

\- Co? – wydukał w końcu. – Opętany przez… – Nagle wszystko pojął, i zduszony okrzyk wydobył się z jego ust. – Matko przenajświętsza… to… to jest…

\- Niemożliwe. – dokończyła za niego Elyon, w pełni podzielając w tej chwili jego zdanie i odczucia co do tego wszystkiego. – Ale to się stało. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale… jakimś cudem to się stało.

\- I… i co z tym zrobisz? – spytał się jej po dłuższej chwili. Elyon nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Zająknęła się tylko kilka razy, z trudem próbując coś z siebie wydobyć, aż w końcu wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.


	8. Dwie strony konfliktu

**SisterJudeMars** **:** _ **Thanks a lot for your comments :) They're surely encouraging me to write more and faster.**_

* * *

 **Rozdział ósmy: Dwie strony konfliktu**

* * *

 _Opętani kosmici… cholera jasna, tego serio jeszcze nie było._

Elyon leżała na łóżku w pokoju monsiniora Howarda. Jej własny pokój wciąż był nieprzygotowany – a być może i już był, ale przez wydarzenia z minionej nocy żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o tym, żeby poruszyć ten temat. Elyon została tu, aby móc odespać te wydarzenia. Nie zmrużyła jednak oka przez całą resztę nocy – leżała tylko nieruchomo, wpatrzona w sufit, i rozmyślała nieustannie o tym wszystkim.

 _Czy coś takiego jest naprawdę możliwe?_ – spytała się swoich głosów. – _Czy mogłam się pomylić?_

 _Twoje moce nigdy się w tej kwestii nie mylą._ – otrzymała odpowiedź niemalże od razu. – _To bardzo mało prawdopodobna sytuacja, ale… tak, zdarzyła się. Sami jesteśmy tym zdziwieni._

 _I co mam z tym zrobić?_ – zadała kolejne pytanie. – _Mam coś w ogóle z tym zrobić? Da się to jakoś ogarnąć?_

 _Nie przejmuj się tym._ – polecił jej drugi głos, wtrącając się do dyskusji. – _To nie jest teraz twoim priorytetem. Inny upadły nim jest._

 _Czyli Kit Walker nie kłamał._ – przyszło jej nagle to na myśl. – _Jego żonę naprawdę mogli porwać kosmici. Istnieją. I tu byli. Mogli więc to zrobić._

 _Najprawdopodobniej. Ale to nie jest nasz departament. To nie nasz problem. Nie w tej chwili._

 _A czy kiedykolwiek się stanie to naszym problemem?_ – dociekała dalej dziewczyna. – _Zajmiemy się czymś takim kiedyś?_

 _Być może._ – odpowiedział jeden z głosów. – _Kiedyś. Nie wiem tego na pewno. Pozaziemskie istoty nie odwiedzają tego świata zbyt często. Dziwi mnie więc, że w ogóle jakiś upadły się jednym z nich zainteresował._

 _Być może chciał zobaczyć, jak to jest opętać ciało jednego z nich._ – zastanowiła się Elyon, zamyślając się nad tym tematem na dłuższą chwilę. – _A może ma w planach zwiedzić ich świat. Tego chyba się nigdy nie dowiemy._

 _Tak, najprawdopodobniej się tego nigdy nie dowiemy._

Znajome skrzypienie zawiasów wyrwało ją z tej rozmowy. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej w tym samym momencie, w którym Timothy wszedł do pokoju.

\- Nie śpisz już. – zauważył, zatrzymując się na moment tuż za progiem. – Myślałem, że jeszcze śpisz. Było tu tak cicho.

\- Leżałam. – wyjaśniła mu. – Obudziłam się już jakiś czas temu, ale nie chciało mi się jeszcze wstawać.

Uwierzył w to kłamstwo. Nie dostrzegł żadnych ciemnych cieni pod jej oczami ani jakichkolwiek innych śladów niewyspania. Zamknął po chwili za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do łóżka i usiadł niepewnie na jego krańcu.

\- Nie jest za dobrze. – zaczął. – W nocy uciekło kilku pacjentów. Wykorzystali burzę i ogólne zamieszanie, jakie tu zapanowało.

\- Inni też widzieli kosmitów? – zainteresowała się. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Jeśli nawet ktoś ich widział, to raczej się do tego nie przyzna. – dodał po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Kto dokładnie uciekł? – Coś w tonie jego głosu i postawie podpowiedziało jej, że nie przyszedł tutaj powiedzieć jej o tym bez powodu. To miało coś wspólnego z jej sprawą. Była tego pewna.

\- Meksykanka. – Na dźwięk tego jednego słowa Elyon omal nie zaklęła. _Jasna cholera. Kolejna przeszkoda na drodze. Jedyna osoba, która mogła coś wiedzieć, zniknęła. Robi się coraz mniej ciekawie._ – Według pielęgniarzy i siostry Jude była jedną z tych, którzy wykorzystali zamieszanie i uciekli. Kilku zdołaliśmy już znaleźć, ale ona nie była jedną z nich. Dalej nie wiemy, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Kobieta z zaawansowaną demencją sama by takiej decyzji raczej nie podjęła. – odparła, nie do końca wierząc w to wszystko. Powoli zaczynała racjonalnie to sobie wszystko tłumaczyć i ogarniać tę sytuacją z bardziej logicznego punktu widzenia. – Ktoś musiał stać za jej zniknięciem.

\- Sądzisz, że mógł to być ten upadły? Mógł jej coś zrobić?

\- Możliwe. – Elyon wstała z łóżka i podeszła do komody, z której wyjęła zapasowe ubrania, jakie otrzymała dzień wcześniej – sięgającą do kolan zieloną sukienkę w małe, seledynowe kropki. Odwróciła się następnie bokiem w stronę Timothy'ego, a następnie spojrzała się na niego znacząco. – Mógłbyś…?

\- Och, tak, oczywiście. – Mężczyzna szybko się podniósł i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając ją samą.

Przebrała się tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Sukienkę, jaką miała wcześniej na sobie, złożyła dokładnie i przewiesiła przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł. Nie była zbyt mocno zabrudzona, ale i tak wolała zmienić swój strój. Przy okazji zmieniła też bieliznę i rajstopy. Jedynie buty zostawiła takie same, głównie dlatego, bo nie otrzymała żadnych innych.

Po wyjściu od razu skierowała się w stronę sali rozrywek. Timothy szedł za nią w milczeniu, ledwie za nią chwilami nadążając. Mijali kolejnych członków personelu szpitala, którzy odwracali się za nimi, zaintrygowani dynamiką pomiędzy tą dwójką. Elyon ewidentnie robiła teraz za liderkę, prowadząc monsiniora dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała się udać. Dla osoby postronnej, niezaznajomionej z tym miejscem, mogło to wyglądać tak, jakby to ona szefowała temu miejscu, nie on.

\- Dam sobie dalej sama radę. – powiedziała do niego, gdy zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sali. – Spróbuj znaleźć tę siostrę Mary Eunice i obserwuj ją lepiej. Chcę wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej. Ja poszukam kogoś, kto wie, co się stało z tą całą Meksykanką. – I wraz z tymi słowami weszła do środka, zostawiając go na zewnątrz samego.

Gdy tylko tam weszła, od razu zaczęła wzrokiem kobiety, a gdy jej nie znalazła, zaczęła szukać swoich znajomych. Odnalazła jednak tylko Grace, siedzącą samotnie na tym samym fotelu, na którym zastała ją kilka dni wcześniej.

\- Hej, co jest? – spytała się jej, gdy tylko do niej podeszła. Smutek i zaniepokojenie malowały się na twarzy drobnej szatynki. Elyon nie musiała być żadnym geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że coś było nie tak. – Co się stało?

\- Shelley gdzieś zniknęła. – Grace wyjawiła jej niemalże od razu. Była w zbyt wielkiej rozsypce, aby bawić się teraz w pół-prawdy czy skrywanie czegokolwiek przed innymi. – W nocy, gdy tylu pacjentów uciekło, zaplanowaliśmy kolejną próbę ucieczki. Shelley miała odwrócić uwagę jednego ze strażników, podczas gdy ja i Kit mieliśmy pobiec przodem. Nie odnalazła nas jednak… a teraz nigdzie jej nie ma.

\- I nie wiesz, gdzie ona jest? – Elyon wolała się upewnić. Gdy dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, zdecydowała się zadać jej następne pytanie. – Czy… mogła ona zwiać stąd razem z Meksykanką? Ona też podobno zniknęła. – dodała szybko, gdy Grace rzuciła jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Widzieliście ją może wczoraj lub dzisiaj w nocy?

Nie odpowiedziała jej od razu. Odwróciła tylko na dłuższy moment spojrzenie, ewidentnie czymś speszona lub wystraszona.

 _Ona cię zaraz okłamie._ – podpowiedział jej jeden z głosów. – _Uważaj._

 _Jakbym tego nie była sama w stanie dostrzec._ – odcięła mu się automatycznie, zirytowana. – _Nie trzeba być drugim Sherlockiem Holmesem, żeby się tego domyślić._

\- Chyba ją widzieliśmy. – zaczęła Grace niepewnie, sprawiając tym, że dziewczyna od razu przeniosła na nią swoją uwagę. – Ale… n-nie… nie jestem pewna, gdzie dokładnie…

\- Grace. – Elyon zrobiła krok w jej stronę, stając tuż przed nią i zmuszając ją tym do tego, aby ta się na nią spojrzała. – Powiedz mi prawdę. To bardzo dla mnie ważne. Muszę wiedzieć, co się z tą kobietą stało. Gdzie dokładnie ją widzieliście? I kiedy?

\- Nie widzieliśmy jej w… w dokładnym tego słowa sensie. – zająknęła się szatynka, z trudem wytrzymując intensywne spojrzenie swojej rozmówczyni. – Wi… widzieliśmy tylko jej ciało.

 _Ona nie żyje?_ Elyon zamrugała kilkakrotnie, kompletnie tym zdezorientowana. Nie spodziewała się tego.

\- Wiesz, jak zginęła? – spytała się jej po dłuższej chwili. – Widzieliście to?

Na to pytanie Grace odpowiedziała jedynie pokręceniem przecząco głową. Widać było po niej wyraźnie, że to, co przeżyła tej nocy, mocno nią wstrząsnęło. Nie wyciągnie z niej teraz nic więcej.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem cofnęła się nieco, obracając jednocześnie głowę w bok, aby zerknąć na pozostałych znajdujących się pacjentów. Obserwowała ich wszystkich przez jakiś czas, zanim jej uwagi nie przykuła jedna osoba.

 _To on._

Dziewczyna zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy i przyjrzała się wysokiemu, dobrze zbudowanemu blondynowi, który właśnie tu wszedł. Nie uszło to uwadze Grace, która pomimo swojego wzbudzenia i zdenerwowania zainteresowała się tym i spojrzała w tę samą stronę co jej towarzyszka, ciekawa tego, co ją tak wytrąciło z równowagi. Gdy zobaczyła, komu się przygląda, na jej twarzy wymalował się wyraz dezorientacji i zdziwienia.

\- Kto to jest? – zapytała się jej z pewną dozą wahania, nie odrywając przy tym spojrzenia od nieznajomego. Zaraz potem, jak na zawołanie, odwrócił się on w ich stronę. Grace instynktownie drgnęła i już miała odwrócić od niego wzrok, ale wtedy zobaczyła, że cała jego uwaga była skupiona na osobie Elyon. Nie był on jednak rozeźlony tak jak ona – wręcz przeciwnie, na jego ustach malował się zawadiacki uśmieszek, a do tego wydawał się być bardziej od niej wyluzowany i zrelaksowany.

\- Ktoś, kogo tu w ogóle nie powinno być. – odpowiedziała jej w końcu Elyon, cedząc te słowa przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

\- Znasz go? – zadała jej kolejne pytanie, mimo że podświadomie znała już na nie odpowiedź.

\- Niestety tak.

Młody mężczyzna stał jeszcze przez jakiś czas przy wejściu, ale w końcu ruszył w ich stronę. Grace obserwowała go z mieszaniną fascynacji i dezorientacji, podczas gdy ten podszedł do nich i stanął naprzeciw Elyon, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Musimy pogadać. – powiedział do niej, przyglądając się jej z pewną dozą rozbawienia swoimi niebiesko-szarymi oczami. – Masz teraz trochę czasu?

\- Dla ciebie? Nigdy. – odcięła mu się dziewczyna. – Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Oj, tu bym się z tobą nie zgodził. To, co mam ci do powiedzenia, bardzo ci się przyda.

Elyon w odpowiedzi zmrużyła podejrzliwie swoje ciemne oczy, ale ostatecznie poszła za nim, rzucając jeszcze na odchodne jedno pożegnalne spojrzenie Grace. Szatynka obserwowała ich, aż ci nie zniknęli za drzwiami i wyszli na korytarz, z dala od tego całego zgiełku.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytała się go opryskliwie, gdy tylko zostali sami. Zignorowała pojedynczą zakonnicę, która ich wyminęła w pośpiechu, zajęta ogarnianiem wszystkich tych pacjentów. – No, Ezra? – dopowiedziała, gdy ten się nie odzywał. – Powiesz to sam czy mam to z ciebie wycisnąć?

W odpowiedzi ten uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony.

\- Widzę, że dalej masz pozytywne podejście do tego wszystkiego. – powiedział, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. – Dalej wierzysz w to, że ci się uda go powstrzymać. Mimo że oboje wiemy, że ci się ten numer nie uda. Ten upadły jest dla ciebie za mocny. Nie dasz sobie z nim rady.

Elyon syknęła cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając przy tym jedną z dłoni w pięść.

\- Czy tylko po to mnie odciągnąłeś od rozmowy z moją znajomą? – zapytała się go, z trudem panując nad sobą. – Po to, żeby spróbować mnie wytrącić z równowagi takimi dyrdymałami?

Ezra roześmiał się głośno po jej słowach.

\- Znajomą? – spytał się, po czym zaśmiał się ponownie. – A czy ta twoja „znajoma" wie o tym, kim jesteś naprawdę? _Czym_ jesteś naprawdę?

Wywołał tym u niej reakcję, jakiej się zapewne spodziewał, i na jaką liczył od samego początku. Elyon warknęła gardłowo i zacisnęła obie dłonie w pięści, po czym zrobiła krok w jego stronę, gotowa do ataku. Zanim jednak do czegokolwiek doszło, ktoś zdecydował się to wszystko przerwać.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – Thredson stanął tuż obok nich, zatrzymując Elyon w połowie drogi. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego z dezorientacją i złapała jego spojrzenie chwilę potem, gdy ten obrócił się przodem w jej stronę. – Panno Douglas, możemy porozmawiać w moim gabinecie?

Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Zerknęła jeszcze raz w stronę Ezry i zobaczyła, że ten przygląda się uważnie doktorowi. Nie uśmiechał się już – wyglądał teraz tak, jakby próbował rozpracować tego człowieka.

\- Tak, możemy. – odpowiedziała mu w końcu. Poszła następnie za nim szybkim krokiem, bez trudu za nim nadążając pomimo tego, że ten robił długie i pewne kroki, nie odwracając się nawet na moment żeby sprawdzić, czy ta dotrzymuje mu kroku. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami swojego gabinetu, tylko po to, aby wpuścić ją do środka przed sobą.

\- Całkiem nieźle się tu urządziłaś. – zaczął bez ogródek, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Elyon zerknęła na niego z dezorientacją, czekając na to, aż ten dokończy swoją myśl. – Praktycznie z dnia na dzień przekonałaś monsiniora do zmiany zdania na swój temat. Z pacjentki stałaś się gościnną rezydentką, z większą liczbą przywilejów od samej siostry przełożonej.

\- Widział przecież doktor egzorcyzm. Był pan przy nim. – odpowiedziała mu jak gdyby nigdy nic, wzruszając przy tym nieznacznie ramionami. – Wie pan, że to nie były jakieś czary-mary. Naprawdę wypędziłam z tego chłopaka to, co go powoli zabijało.

Wywołała tą odpowiedzią mały uśmiech na jego wąskich ustach. Oliver przeszedł powoli przez całą długość pokoju, po czym usiadł za biurkiem i podsunął w stronę Elyon mały koszyk z owocami, jaki stał nieopodal.

\- Może się poczęstujesz? – spytał się jej, wskazując przy tym spojrzeniem na znajdujące się tam owoce – dojrzałe, soczyste białe winogrona. Elyon na ich widok przekrzywiła jednak tylko głowę w bok, po czym uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

\- Serio? – tu zerknęła na niego z rozbawieniem, dalej się uśmiechając. – Winogrona? Udajemy teraz Kubę Rozpruwacza, czy co?

Oliver w odpowiedzi roześmiał się cicho, rozbawiony jej reakcją.

\- Skąd ci coś takiego przyszło do głowy? – zapytał się. – Znasz tę sprawę?

\- Czytałam o tym i owym w przeszłości. – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

\- Z książek, które mieli w domu twoi rodzice? – dociekał dalej Oliver.

\- Zwykli farmerzy mieliby mieć książki naukowe o seryjnych mordercach dziewiętnastego wieku? – zażartowała Elyon. – Pan doktor tak na poważnie?

\- Och, ja nie to miałem na myśli. – odparł, wciąż się jeszcze uśmiechając. – Miałem na myśli twoich biologicznych rodziców. Twoich dwóch ojców.

Uśmiech zrzedł z twarzy Elyon. Spojrzała się na niego z zaskoczeniem i zdumieniem, zanim nie zrobiła jednego kroku w jego stronę.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytała się, porzucając przy tym wszelkie formy grzecznościowe, jakich wcześniej używała. – Kto ci o tym powiedział?

 _To musiał być ten księżulek._ – zasugerował jeden z jej głosów, automatycznie się w to włączając. – _Kto inny mógłby to być?_

\- Lana Winters się wygadała. – Oliver wstał, po czym powoli obszedł biurko dookoła i przysiadł na jego przeciwnym krańcu, cały ten czas nie spuszczając uważnego wzroku z osoby Elyon. – Broniła uparcie swojej orientacji i w efekcie wyjawiła mi prawdę o twoich biologicznych rodzicach. O tych dwóch ojcach, jakich rzekomo posiadasz.

 _No patrz, jednak to nie był księżulek._ – odezwał się drugi głos, szydząc z tego pierwszego. – _Myliłeś się._

 _Och, zamknij się._ – odciął mu się pierwszy.

 _Obydwaj się zamknijcie._ – odezwała się w myślach Elyon. Zaraz potem jej uwaga skupiła się ponownie na osobie Thredsona.

\- Okłamałaś ją, prawda? – spytał się jej zaraz potem, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – Zrobiłaś to, żeby zdobyć tym jej zaufanie. Tak samo jak okłamałaś ją w kwestii swojej rzekomej orientacji.

\- Że co proszę? – dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jak na to wszystko zareagować.

\- Biseksualna? – Oliver prychnął cicho po tym jednym słowie. – Czytałem o tym w pracach Alfreda Kinseya… _zoologa_. – Mężczyzna znów prychnął, tyle że tym razem przy tym dodatkowo się zaśmiał. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzę w takie dyrdymały.

Elyon zacisnęła obydwie dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokciami wbiła się lekko w skórę.

 _Sukinsyn._ – ona i obydwa głosy w jej głowie powiedziały to samo w tym samym czasie.

\- Zmartwię cię, _doktorku_ , ale to wszystko prawda. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Każda sekunda spędzona tutaj była dla niej testem. Nie sądziła, że ktoś zdoła ją dzisiaj bardziej zdenerwować od Ezry. Jak jednak widać, myliła się. – I nie będziesz w stanie mnie tu ponownie zamknąć. Nie za to. – Spojrzała się następnie na niego wyzywająco, pokazując mu przez to, że w ogóle się go nie bała.

\- Nie dam rady tego zrobić, bo co? – Oliver w ogóle nie wydawał się przejmować jej obecnym stanem. – Bo zdołałaś omotać swoimi wdziękami tego księdza? On cię nie zdoła uchronić. Nie przed czymś takim. Podzielisz los panny Winters… tak samo jak powinni też skończyć twoi chorzy ojczulkowie.

 _Dosyć tego!_ Elyon w kilku krokach znalazła się przed nim i stanęła naprzeciw niego. Spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy i mógł on teraz wyraźnie zobaczyć, jak wiele z nich było teraz nienawiści i odrazy do jego osoby.

\- Powiedz jeszcze jedno złe słowo o mojej rodzinie… – zaczęła cichym, groźnym tonem głosu. – _Jedno_ słowo… i popamiętasz, że się w ogóle urodziłeś, ty _gnoju_.

\- Grożenie personelowi zapewni ci bardzo szybko stałe miejsce na zamkniętym oddziale. – Oliver nic sobie nie robił z jej pogróżek. W ogóle nie wydawał się nimi przejmować. – Z chęcią sam cię tam zaciągnę. Chyba że…

Jego następne słowa zagłuszył huk z impetem otwartych drzwi. Kompletnie tym zaskoczony, Thredson wzdrygnął się i stanął prosto, podnosząc jednocześnie spojrzenie na osobę, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach jego gabinetu.

Ezra znalazł się szybko u boku Elyon i jednym ruchem pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, z dala od psychiatry. Nawet na moment nie spuścił przy tym nienawistnego spojrzenia z mężczyzny, który nagle aż nadto zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej obecnej pozycji.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Ezra w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Elyon. Gdy to zrobił, zobaczył, że ta dalej wpatrywała się z furią w Thredsona, gotowa do zaatakowania go. Wywołała tym na jego ustach słaby, nikły uśmiech, który zniknął jednak zaraz po tym, gdy ten znów przeniósł swoją uwagę na lekarza. – Na twoim miejscu bym sobie odpuścił, póki jeszcze jest ku temu możliwość. – polecił mu. – Nie ręczę za nią, jeśli przekroczysz granicę… a z tego co widzę, już omal tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Jesteś jednym z pacjentów. – Oliver odzyskał wreszcie zdolność mowy po wstępnym szoku. – Nie możesz tu być!

\- Och, ależ właśnie że mogę. – Blondwłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Bardziej, niż ci się wydaje.

 _Skąd ta dwójka się zna?_ – Thredson był kompletnie tym wszystkim zdezorientowany. Obserwował teraz bacznie ich interakcję, licząc na to, że zdoła z niej coś wyczytać. – _Znają się sprzed Briarcliff? Z sierocińca? A może…_

 _Egzorcyzm._ – Nagłe olśnienie spowodowało, że kolor odpłynął z jego twarzy. Spojrzał się ze strachem najpierw na Elyon, a potem, z nieco większym wahaniem, na Ezrę. – _Czy on jest taki jak… jak ona…?_

\- Ona… to ona jest nienormalna. – wydukał w końcu, sam do końca nie wiedząc, co teraz plecie. _Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, tłumaczę się teraz przed pacjentem?!_ – To ona opowiada same nienaturalne, niegodne rzeczy…

\- Och, zamknij się, kretynie. – żachnął się Ezra. – Wsadź sobie w tyłek swoje średniowieczne gadki. – I wraz z tymi słowami pociągnął Elyon za sobą, zabierając ją z gabinetu Thredsona i zostawiając go tam samego i kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

\- Dzięki. – wymamrotała Elyon jakiś czas potem, gdy dostatecznie już się oddalili. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka długich, głębokich wdechów, aby wreszcie się choć trochę uspokoić. – Ten dupek… słyszałeś pewnie, co gadał.

\- Tak, słyszałem. – potwierdził Ezra. – Możemy stać po przeciwnych stronach w tym konflikcie, ale w jednym się z tobą zawsze będę w pełni zgadzał. Nikt nie ma prawa obrażać kogoś za jego płeć, rasę, wyznanie czy orientację.

Po jego słowach Elyon uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Dzięki jeszcze raz. – powiedziała. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyś nie wtargnął. Chyba musieliby przemalowywać cały gabinet na nowo. – Po jej słowach młody mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

\- Tak, tak by pewnie było. – odparł po chwili. – Znam twoich starych. – dodał zaraz potem. – Są genialnymi gośćmi. Nikt nie ma prawa ich obrażać. A już w szczególności taki konował jak on. – Tu wskazał skinieniem głowy na kierunek, z którego tu przyszli, i gdzie znajdował się gabinet Thredsona. – Możemy być wrogami w tej walce, ale godności twoich ojców zawsze będę bronić. Tego możesz być pewna.

\- Szkoda, że wybrałeś przeciwną stronę. – przyznała po dłuższej chwili Elyon. Gdy Ezra się obrócił w jej stronę, ta posłała mu słaby uśmiech. – Wszystko mogłoby wtedy potoczyć się inaczej.

\- Ach, gdybyś częściej była taka miła. – zażartował, opierając się przy tym o pobliską ścianę. – Być może wtedy faktycznie zdołałabyś mnie przekonać do przejścia na swoją stronę.

W odpowiedzi Elyon uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, rzucając mu przy tym pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli przyjdzie ci zatem zmienić zdanie na ten temat, to wiesz, gdzie możesz mnie znaleźć. – Dziewczyna podjęła jego żart i kontynuowała go. Zaraz potem obydwoje zaśmiali się cicho, zanim Ezra pierwszy się nie odezwał.

\- Pomyślę o tym. – powiedział. Odwrócił się następnie i udał się w przeciwną stronę, zerkając przy tym co jakiś czas w kierunku Elyon. – Jeszcze o tym pomyślę.


	9. Anne czy Charlotte?

**SisterJudeMars** **:** _ **Thanks again for your comment :) I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story.**_

* * *

 **Rozdział dziewiąty: Anne czy Charlotte?**

* * *

Minęło kilka dni, które dłużyły się Elyon niemiłosiernie.

Ciała Meksykanki nikt nie znalazł – zdziwiło ją to i zaniepokoiło trochę, z racji że według relacji Grace ona i Kit trafili na nią na terenie Briarcliff. Jasnym było dla niej, że za jej śmiercią musiał zatem stać jakiś członek personelu szpitala. Pozostawało jednak pytanie, kto to dokładnie był.

 _Daję sobie rękę uciąć, że to była osoba opętana przez upadłego._ – pomyślała, siedząc razem z Grace i Kitem w sali rozrywek. Spędzała te dni na ślęczeniu tutaj i dokładniejszym obserwowaniu wszystkich, zakonnic i pielęgniarzy w szczególności. Nikt jednak w dalszym ciągu nie wydał jej się podejrzany. I irytowało ją to niezmiernie.

 _Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej._ – stwierdziła w końcu, wstając z impetem z fotela. Grace i Kit drgnęli instynktownie, wystraszeni i zdezorientowani jej nagłą reakcją. – _Muszę się z nim rozmówić. Teraz. Muszę w końcu tę kobietę poznać. To ona może być upadłym. Im dłużej zwlekam, tym więcej osób wystawiam na śmiertelne zagrożenie._

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytała się jej Grace, gdy Elyon skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

\- Porozmawiać z kimś o czymś bardzo ważnym. – odpowiedziała jej zdawkowo. Udała się następnie długimi korytarzami w stronę gabinetu monsiniora, licząc na to, że go tam zastanie.

Dwa dni temu zyskała wreszcie własny pokój i mogła wynieść się z jego kwater. Odetchnęła mimowolnie z ulgą, ale to również oznaczało, że widywała go teraz o wiele rzadziej. Utrudniało jej to wykonanie jej misji, z racji że mężczyzna wyraźnie nie chciał bezpośrednio przyprowadzić do niej siostry Mary Eunice.

Miała jednak szczęście. Gdy w końcu skręciła w ostatni korytarz prowadzący bezpośrednio do jego gabinetu, zobaczyła go stojącego u szczytu schodów. Od razu przyspieszyła kroku, aby móc znaleźć się przy nim jak najszybciej i dopilnować, aby ten nigdzie jej nie uciekł, zanim sensownie się z nim nie rozmówi.

\- Hej. – zaczepiła go, przystając jednocześnie przy nim. Timothy drgnął nieznacznie, nie spodziewając się zobaczyć tu jej. – Kiedy w końcu będę mogła spotkać się z tą zakonnicą?

\- Siostra Mary Eunice jeszcze cały czas dochodzi do siebie. – odpowiedział jej z wahaniem. – Wróciła już do pracy, ale nie spędza na niej zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Jest jedyną osobą, jakiej jeszcze nie sprawdziłam. – zwróciła mu uwagę, nawet przez moment nie wierząc w jego zapewnienia. – Chwilami zastanawiam się, czy ty aby na poważnie traktujesz tę sprawę.

 _W końcu coś go ruszyło._ Mężczyzna po jej słowach spojrzał się na nią ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem, zanim szybko nie przystąpił do obrony własnej osoby.

\- Stoję po stronie Boga. – obruszył się. – Nigdy nie stanąłbym po stronie diabła.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się słabo na jego słowa.

\- Wierzę ci. – odparła. – Muszę jednak tę kobietę w końcu spotkać. Im szybciej zajmę się tym upadłym, tym lepiej. Poza tym…

Nagle wyczuła jakąś ciekawą aurę. Nie była ona w żaden sposób nadnaturalna, ale coś w niej przyciągnęło ją do jej właściciela niemalże natychmiast. Instynktownie obróciła się w stronę barierki i wyjrzała przez nią, szukając źródła tej interesującej aury. Znalazła ją bardzo szybko.

\- Kto to jest? – spytała się Timothy'ego, wskazując na kobietę stojącą niedaleko siostry Jude. Ubrana była w prostą, ale elegancką garsonkę w brązowym kolorze. Cerę miała oliwkową, delikatnie opaloną, włosy czarne i ścięte równo tuż przy ramionach, a oczy miała duże i ciemne. Na oko miała około trzydzieści pięć, góra trzydzieści osiem lat.

\- Kolejna pacjentka. – odpowiedział jej, sam wyglądając przez barierkę, aby zobaczyć, co ją tak zaciekawiło. – Znasz ją? – Elyon tylko pokręciła na to pytanie przecząco głową.

\- Jak możesz, to dowiedz się o niej czegoś. – poprosiła go. – Ma ciekawą aurę.

\- Nie jest człowiekiem? – Po tym pytaniu Elyon zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Nie, na pewno jest człowiekiem. Nie ma ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. – zapewniła go. – Po prostu ma wokół siebie ciekawą aurę. To tyle.

\- U wielu ludzi takie ciekawe aury wyczuwasz? – zapytał się, szczerze ciekawy odpowiedzi.

\- U niektórych. – przyznała otwarcie. – Twoja aura, na przykład, również jest bardzo interesująca.

Timothy nie wiedział, jak na te słowa zareagować. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, niepewny tego, co te słowa dokładnie oznaczają, i co czyni go w oczach tej dziewczyny takim ciekawym.

\- Nie chciałaś aby przypadkiem, żebym przyprowadził ci w końcu siostrę Mary Eunice? – spytał się jej w końcu, decydując się zignorować ten temat, nie wiedząc, jak to dalej poprowadzić. – Na pewno chcesz, żebym skupił się na innej, pomniejszej sprawie?

\- Ile może ci zająć sprawdzenie, kto to jest? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie. – Hej, zaczekaj. – zatrzymała go, gdy ten już miał udać się na niższe piętro, do siostry Jude i owej nowej pacjentki. – Wiem, co stało się z Meksykanką.

Tym jednym zdaniem skutecznie go zatrzymała. Zastygł w miejscu i spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją i zdumieniem, dając jej jasną odpowiedź na temat tego, czy w ogóle coś o tej sprawie wiedział.

 _Nie ma z tym nic wspólnego._ – pomyślała, lustrując go uważnym, badawczym spojrzeniem. – _Gdyby coś wiedział, kompletnie inaczej by na to zareagował._

\- Co? – zdołał się jej po chwili spytać. – Co o niej wiesz?

\- Nie żyje. – odparła bez cienia wahania. – I zakładam, że zabił ją ten upadły. W przeciwnym razie już znaleźlibyście jej ciało.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna.

\- Tego nie mogę ci zdradzić. – Elyon nie zamierzała wydawać swoich przyjaciół. Gdyby powiedziała mu, skąd się o tym dowiedziała i w jaki sposób owe osoby trafiły na to wszystko, zwaliłaby na nich ogrom problemów. Nie chciała im tego robić. Nie zasłużyli na to. – Prosiłabym cię tylko o to, abyś spróbował odszukać Shelley. Ona też zaginęła bez śladu, ale jej ciała nikt nie odnalazł. Mam nadzieję, że nie straciła ona życia tamtej nocy… ale wolę nie być w tej kwestii zbyt optymistyczna. – dodała z wahaniem zaraz potem. – Jeśli trafiła na upadłego w tamtym momencie… on na pewno nie dałby jej przeżyć.

\- Zrobię, co tylko będę mógł. – obiecał jej. Wraz z tymi słowami odszedł, zostawiając ją samą.

Jakiś czas potem Elyon błąkała się po korytarzach Briarcliff, licząc na to, że zdoła jakimś cudem sama trafić na tę nieszczęsną siostrę Mary Eunice. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

 _Jeśli upadły jest w niej, to na pewno wie o tym, żeby mnie unikać._ – pomyślała, mijając trzy młode zakonnice, które na jej widok zerknęły przelotem na nią, zanim nieznacznie nie przyspieszyły kroku. Jej osoba dalej fascynowała i dziwiła wszystkich. Nikt nie rozumiał, czemu zwykła pacjentka z potencjalną schizofrenią stała się nagle specjalnym gościem monsiniora. Nie kwestionowali otwarcie tego, oczywiście, ale nikt też nie był w stanie tego logicznie ogarnąć. – _Muszę zatem czekać na decyzję monsiniora. Tylko on mi został. Tylko on ją może do mnie przywołać. Muszę pozostać cierpliwa._

Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy trafiła z powrotem do sali rozrywek. Grace już tutaj nie było – jej stałe miejsce pozostawało puste. Był tu zatem ktoś inny.

Lana Winters pierwsza dostrzegła Elyon, gdy ta tylko weszła do pomieszczenia. Siedziała akurat niedaleko nowej pacjentki, która też dopiero co niedawno została tu przyprowadzona, i siedziała teraz w milczeniu, obserwując wszystkich dookoła z pewną dozą strachu i dezorientacji. W momencie, gdy Elyon w końcu się na nią spojrzała, ta wstała pierwsza i ruszyła w jej stronę, wiedząc już, jaka rozmowa ich czeka.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedziała od razu, zanim dziewczyna zdołała się odezwać. – Przepraszam, że powiedziałam o tym wszystkim Thredsonowi. Nie wiedziałam, że użyje on tego przeciw tobie.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zdziwiła się Elyon. – On ci sam o tym powiedział? – Po tym pytaniu Lana przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Chwalił się, że jest pierwszym, któremu udało się wyprowadzić cię z równowagi, od kiedy tu trafiłaś. – dodała zaraz potem. – Nie wyglądał jednak na kompletnie zadowolonego z tego, co zaszło. Nie wiem czemu, ale… czegoś się chyba bał.

Po jej słowach Elyon uśmiechnęła się ponuro na tamto wspomnienie.

\- Pewnie wciąż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bliski był skończenia z urwanym łbem. – mruknęła. Lana spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. – Ty też nie widziałaś Shelley? – Kobieta tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. – Tak się obawiałam.

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi dość długa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której Elyon nad czymś się intensywnie zamyśliła, a Lana zastanawiała się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć dziewczynie, aby to wszystko naprawić. Wciąż czuła się źle z tym, co zrobiła.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro. – odezwała się w końcu, wyrywając tym swoją znajomą z zamyślenia i sprawiając, że ta spojrzała się na nią. – Ten człowiek… on tak mnie wtedy denerwował. Ciągle mówił, że homoseksualizm to choroba. Że jest zły i że jest w stanie go wyleczyć. Wściekłam się i w nerwach powiedziałam mu o twoich ojcach… i o twojej własnej orientacji.

\- Nie musisz za nic mnie przepraszać, naprawdę. – Elyon uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, po czym położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Niezmiernie zaskoczyła kobietę swoją opanowaną, pozytywną reakcją na to wszystko. – W pełni cię rozumiem. Też walczę jak lwica o to, żeby takich jak my traktowano z szacunkiem. To nie jest łatwa walka.

\- Nie, nie jest. – przyznała Lana, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Ludzie wciąż są tacy zacofani.

\- I tacy pozostaną. – stwierdziła z goryczą Elyon. – Czasy się zmienią, stopień tolerancji się zmieni, ale ci i tak znajdą coś innego, czego się będą czepiać. Tak było, jest i będzie, aż do samego końca dni tego świata.

\- Do najpozytywniejszych osób to ty nie należysz, co? – zażartowała kobieta, wymuszając na sobie słaby uśmiech. W odpowiedzi młoda brunetka parsknęła cichym śmiechem i pokręciła zaraz potem głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Po prostu jestem realistką. – odpowiedziała jej. – Widzę, co się na tym świecie dzieje. Czytam książki o przeszłości i wiem, jak ludzie się wtedy zachowywali. Tysiące lat rozwoju kultury, technologii i społeczeństwa, a ci dalej zachowują się w stosunku do tych, co do nich nie pasują, jak jaskiniowcy z maczugami. Nie wyglądasz tak jak my, nie zachowujesz się tak jak my, nie lubisz tego samego co my? No to pałą w łeb i do piachu, dziwaku.

Tym razem Lana roześmiała się otwarcie z jej słów. Elyon ujęła ich rozterki w takich słowach, że nie mogła się nie roześmiać. W pełni podzielała jej opinię. Śmiech był dla niej w tej chwili jedyną ucieczką od ponurej rzeczywistości, z jaką musiały mierzyć się na porządku dziennym.

\- Oho, doktorek groza przybył. – Głos dziewczyny wyrwał Lanę z zamyślenia. Obróciła się w stronę, w którą teraz patrzyła się jej rozmówczyni, i zobaczyła doktora Ardena, który właśnie wszedł do sali z dwójką pielęgniarzy.

Elyon nigdy go jeszcze nie poznała oficjalnie. Widziała go tylko przelotem kilka razy, jak ten mijał ją w pośpiechu na korytarzu. Wiedziała, że na pewno nie ma on w sobie upadłego. Mimo to jego osoba zainteresowała ją do pewnego stopnia. Aura, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, nie była może tak silna jak ta, którą posiadał monsinior Howard czy owa nowa pacjentka, ale była z całą pewnością o wiele mroczniejsza. Ten mężczyzna nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Czuć to było od niego na odległość.

Nie tylko ona zwróciła na niego uwagę. Nowoprzybyła obróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała się na niego z taką furią i wściekłością, że nawet Elyon poczuła na sobie te emocje, tak silne one teraz były. Zanim zdołała cokolwiek na ten temat pomyśleć, kobieta wstała z impetem, po czym ruszyła w stronę Ardena.

\- Ty potworze! – wykrzyknęła zaraz potem, nie przestając iść w jego stronę. Dwóch pielęgniarzy, jacy byli z doktorem, od razu zareagowali. Zatrzymali ją w połowie drogi i złapali, trzymając ją mocno w miejscu. – Byłeś tam, potworze! Byłeś w Auschwitz. _Nazistowska świnia!_ – Te ostatnie dwa słowa wykrzyknęła po niemiecku.

Pielęgniarze zaczęli ją odciągać jak najdalej od zdezorientowanego, nieco wystraszonego Ardena. Elyon zerknęła na niego przelotnie i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jego reakcję. Ta kobieta z całą pewnością napędziła mu niezłego stracha.

 _Ciekawe, czego on się boi._ – pomyślała. – _Co ten doktorek ma do ukrycia?_

\- Pamiętasz mnie, gnido? – krzyknęła kobieta, gdy już prawie znajdowała się za drzwiami. Zaparła się obiema nogami, tak aby jak najdłużej pozostać w jednym miejscu, zanim nie rzuciła Ardenowi wściekłego spojrzenia i uśmiechnęła się z mściwym zadowoleniem pod nosem. – To ja, Anne Frank!

 _No tego się nie spodziewałam._ Elyon odwróciła się w stronę Lany i spojrzała się na nią ze zdumieniem, niemalże w tym samym czasie, w którym i ona zrobiła to samo. Przyglądały się następnie w milczeniu, jak kobieta zostaje zabrana z sali.

\- Anne Frank? – Lana zdołała wydukać, gdy wstępny szok jej minął.

Elyon uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym obróciła spojrzenie w stronę Ardena. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła „Anne", zanim nie wyrwał się z tego stanu i obrócił się na pięcie, po czym wyszedł szybko przeciwnymi drzwiami, tymi samymi, przez które przed chwilą sam tu wszedł.

\- To miejsce z dnia na dzień staje się coraz ciekawsze.

~0~

Wieczór nadszedł szybko i Elyon wróciła do swojego pokoju. Siedziała właśnie na pojedynczym, prostym łóżku i czytała jedną z kilku książek, jakie tu się znajdowały. Większość z nich już kiedyś czytała, ale teraz, z dala od znajomych kątów, nawet książki, które przeczytała już wcześniej po dziesięć lub więcej razy, były lepszą alternatywą spędzenia wolnego czasu niż wpatrywanie się w ciemność za oknem.

Skończyła właśnie czytać następny rozdział i zaczęła kolejny, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Drzwi są otwarte. – powiedziała, wiedząc już bardzo dobrze, kto przyszedł ją odwiedzić.

Timothy wszedł do środka zaraz potem. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym bez słowa usiadł na krześle stojącym przy niedużym, prostokątnym biurku, jakie stało tuż obok łóżka dziewczyny.

\- Nic podejrzanego się dzisiaj nie wydarzyło. – zaczął, unikając jednocześnie jej spojrzenia, gdy ta odłożyła książkę i zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na jego osobę, siadając przy tym po turecku na cienkim materacu. – Jesteś pewna, że ten upadły dalej tu jest? Może już stąd odszedł. Może opętał Shelley i to dzięki niej uciekł stąd.

\- Dalej tu jest. – zapewniła go od razu, nawet przez moment nie kupując jego wahania. – Ezra tu przybył. Gdyby upadłego tu nie było, wtedy Ezra nie dałby się stać pacjentem tego miejsca. Przyjechał tu, żeby pomóc temu upadłemu. Też wyczuwa tu jego obecność, tak jak ja. I nieprawdą jest, że nic interesującego się tu dziś nie wydarzyło. – dodała zaraz potem, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. Timothy podniósł w końcu wzrok i spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją, nie domyślając się, co ta chce teraz powiedzieć. – Macie tu Anne Frank.

W odpowiedzi monsinior prychnął z irytacją, a cień zdenerwowania przemknął przez jego z reguły spokojną, łagodną twarz.

\- Zwykłe kłamstwa i złudzenia chorej kobiety. – odpowiedział po chwili. – Przekonała tymi głupotami nawet siostrę Jude, która początkowo w to nie wierzyła. Teraz i ona powtarza, że Arden to „Hans Gruper".

\- Siostra Jude nie wydaje się być osobą łatwowierną. – zauważyła Elyon. – Coś jeszcze musiało się stać, że w to uwierzyła. – Gdy ten ponownie odwrócił wzrok, ta już wiedziała, że coś jeszcze zaszło tego dnia, o czym nie wiedziała. I niemalże od razu domyśliła się, co to mogło być. – Ktoś jeszcze się tu zjawił. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. – Ktoś, to potwierdził potencjalną historię tej kobiety.

\- Tak. – Timothy przyznał niechętnie. Wiedział, że przed tą dziewczyną nic nie zdoła ukryć. Nie wiedział, czy to te jej głosy wszystko jej mówiły, czy też ona sama była tak sprytna i spostrzegawcza. W każdym bądź razie nic nie dało się przed nią zataić. – Przyszli tutaj dzisiaj dwaj śledczy, którzy znaleźli w mieszkaniu doktora Ardena nazistowskie memorabilia. Są przekonani, że to zamyka całą sprawę i chcą wszcząć śledztwo w jego sprawie.

\- A ty w to nie wierzysz? – zdziwiła się Elyon. – Wielu oficerów nazistowskich uciekło z obozów koncentracyjnych, zanim alianci się w nich zjawili. Arden może być jednym z nich.

\- To tylko wymysły dwóch kobiet. – mężczyzna nie dawał się przekonać. Zirytował się znów niezmiernie, podpowiadając tym dziewczynie, że coś jeszcze kryło się za tą jego złością odnośnie tego jednego tematu. – Siostrze Jude nie sposób jest teraz w cokolwiek uwierzyć, szczególnie w tej sprawie. Od lat ona i doktor Arden wojują ze sobą. Nie znoszą się. I na domiar tego znów zaczęła pić. – dodał po chwili. – Taka kombinacja nie czyni człowieka wiarygodnym ani godnym zaufania.

 _Kłamie jak z nut._ – pomyślała w tej chwili Elyon, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. On sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi. – _Coś ukrywa._

 _Zawsze możesz wymusić prawdę z niego._ – zasugerował jej jeden z głosów, wykorzystując tę sytuację, aby móc się odezwać. – _Niech w końcu uzmysłowi sobie, z kim ma do czynienia._

 _I mam wystraszyć kolejną osobę?_ – odcięła się momentalnie głosowi. – _Nie po to tu przybyłam. Nie chcę, żeby się mnie tylko bali. Nie chcę wywoływać u ludzi takich reakcji na swój widok._

 _To już twoja decyzja, co z tym zrobisz._ – Głos zaczął powoli zanikać, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nic z tej rozmowy nie będzie i że do niczego jej nie przekona. – _Pamiętaj o swojej misji. Ona musi pozostać na pierwszym miejscu. Nic nie może być od niej ważniejsze._

Gdy głos w końcu zniknął, Elyon mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

 _Niedługo to się skończy._ – powiedziała samej sobie, aby się szybciej uspokoić. – _Niedługo te głosy znikną. Muszę tylko odnaleźć upadłego. Wtedy to wszystko się wreszcie skończy._

\- Widziałeś już mój egzorcyzm. Widziałeś działania upadłego. Razem ze mną go ścigasz. Doświadczyłeś też bliskiego spotkania z opętanym przez innego upadłego kosmitą. – Elyon uśmiechnęła się po tych słowach łagodnie do kapłana, gdy ten spojrzał się na nią z wahaniem. – Widziałeś już dostatecznie wiele, aby uwierzyć w to, że niemożliwe w tym miejscu staje się możliwym.

W odpowiedzi Timothy tylko pokiwał głową, w pełni świadom tego, że ta miała rację.

Chwilę potem Elyon wstała i wzięła do ręki książkę, którą wcześniej czytała, po czym podeszła do niskiego regaliku, na którym znajdowały się pozostałe powieści, jakie otrzymała. Przykucnęła następnie na moment i odłożyła ją na najwyższą półkę.

\- Wiesz, że mogłabyś stąd teraz odejść, prawda?

Pytanie Timothy'ego sprawiło, że ta zastygła na moment, zanim nie wstała i obróciła się powoli w jego stronę. W końcu patrzył się prosto na nią. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła cały wachlarz emocji.

 _A temu co jest?_ – spytała się, poniekąd samej siebie, a poniekąd głosów, jakie rezydowały w jej głowie. – _Czym się tak przejął? Czym się tak martwi? Dlaczego się na mnie patrzy w taki sposób?_

Odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza.

 _Świetnie._ – Elyon z trudem powstrzymała się od grymasu złości i irytacji. – _Teraz, kiedy_ chcę _z wami porozmawiać, milczycie. Dzięki. Dzięki wam za nic._

\- Wiem. – odpowiedziała w końcu.

\- Dlaczego więc wciąż tu jesteś? – zapytał się jej, wciąż patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. Ta nagła zmiana w jego zachowaniu szczerze ją zaskoczyła, jak i również nieco zdezorientowała. Po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy się spotkali, podejmował on aktywne działanie, a nie tylko biernie na wszystko reagował. – Mogłabyś po prostu stąd odejść. Ktoś inny może zająć się tym upadłym. Ty nie musisz być tą osobą.

\- Muszę być. – odparła, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – To jest moja misja. Mogłabym stąd odejść i to porzucić, to prawda… ale kim bym wtedy była? – spytała się go następnie. – Tchórzem. Tym bym właśnie była. Nie jestem taka. Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam. Powierzono mi misję do wypełnienia, i tę misję zamierzam wypełnić, bez względu na wszystko.

\- Czy aby

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, w trakcie której wpatrywali się tylko w siebie nawzajem. Elyon bez trudu mogła wyczuć napięcie między nimi. Coś się w jego zachowaniu zmieniło, i to mocno.

 _Czy on… jest mną zainteresowany?_ – uzmysłowiła sobie w końcu. – _On? Jak… jakim cudem?_

 _W końcu się domyśliłaś._

Elyon z niewyobrażalnym tonem zmusiła się do zachowania kamiennej twarzy. Chciała teraz niezmiernie mocno wykrzyczeć na głos wszelkie znane jej obelgi.

 _Teraz wracacie?!_ – rzuciła głosom, przygryzając jednocześnie dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać się od grymasu zdenerwowania. – _Serio?_

 _Hej, to nie nasza wina, że coraz rzadziej nas potrzebujesz._ – odpowiedział jej jeden z nich. – _A już na pewno nie w takich sytuacjach._

Nie skomentowała tego – nie czuła się na siłach, żeby to zrobić. Obróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Timothy'ego, ignorując wyczuwalną obecność dwóch niewidzialnych towarzyszy w swojej głowie, którzy teraz w milczeniu to wszystko obserwowali. Już otwierała usta, aby się odezwać pierwsza, gdy nagle rozległ się głośny wystrzał z broni.

Obydwoje zastygli, zszokowani i zdezorientowani.

\- Czy to było…? – zaczęła z wahaniem Elyon, wskazując powoli w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak skończyła swoje pytanie, rozległ się kolejny wystrzał.

 _Tak, to na pewno było to._ – pomyślała zaraz potem. – _Ktoś do kogoś strzela._

Wystarczyło im jedno spojrzenie na siebie nawzajem. Zaraz potem oboje ruszyli w tym samym czasie ku drzwiom, po czym skierowali się szybko w stronę hałasów, kierowani tą samą myślą.

Że zdążą na czas. Timothy liczył jednak na to, że osoba, do której strzelono, wciąż żyje i że da się ją uratować.

Elyon z kolei liczyła na to, że zdołają złapać tego, kto był tym, który był napastnikiem.


End file.
